A Light in the Dark
by Graciiee
Summary: Long ago Niklaus promised a woman that he would help her cursed daughter, Emily, not be a servant to the moon anymore and help her become a hybrid. They never realised that they would fall in love with each other. Niklaus/OC (set in season three onward)
1. Promises

A Light in the Dark

Promises

**Disclaimer: I don't now own any of the characters of the vampire diaries, they all belong to their respectful owners, but I do own Emily.**

* * *

Hearing the set of breaks squeak Stefan peaked his eyes open to see that Klaus had pulled outside of a shady looking apartment complex. He turned the ignition in the car to make the engine stop before he grabbed a black duffel bag and pushed the door open. The younger Salvatore brother was confused what was happening, they were meant to be searching for werewolves to make into hybrids not stopping in the middle of no where.

"Where are you going?" Stefan quizzed his voice was groggy from where he had been sleeping but he was alert enough to step out of the car, looking up into the clear sky he saw that the moon so beautiful and full was almost in the dead centre of the sky, that was a nightmare for all the werewolves in the world, tonight they were to be forced to turn.

Following Klaus up to the front door of the apartments he saw there was a call-button device that would allow him it, scanning all of the numbers he hit apartment 13, he pushed it three times at a quick pace then two times slower. No voice came out only the buzz that the door had been allowed to be open. Pushing the door open the newly hybrid walked into the apartment building and the vampire followed quickly before the door closed, although he had already seen the 'secret code' to get in.

Klaus didn't bother waiting for the elevator he only pushed through the door and proceeded up the stairs before he reached the floor he wished, walking further through he wandered over to the door, the number 13 was written on it, but it had almost been completely corroded away, the door had been clawed and dented, Stefan creased his eye brows as the hybrid tapped his knuckles against the door.

After Klaus began to slam his fists against the door it opened, a frustrated black-haired girl stood there with a dark look in her hazel green eyes as she looked up at the Original. "You're... Late." She told him her voice didn't match the way that she looked, it was soft and almost pain-stricken. Sweat was pouring down her forehead and her hair was matted to her neck and face.

"I'm surprised you managed to fight it off this long." Klaus announced as he walked into the room, no barrier keeping him from coming inside, although Stefan was kept behind the invisible barrier, the hybrid turned to him. "Don't worry, mate. I'm gonna help her get ready and then we'll be off." He informed him as he placed the bag down on the table, Stefan was confused why were they there? Why was she in so much pain? Why was Klaus helping this woman? "This apartment isn't really an ideal place to be dealing with this, do you have a more secluded location."

"A-Abandoned cottage... In woods... There." She whispered as she held her side, she limped over to her shoes and pushed them on, Klaus shook his head as he grabbed the duffel bag once more. "Lock... Door." She reminded him in a soft voice point over towards a bowl that several keys were laying in, he picked up the long, old key and nodded his head as he pushed from the room nodding at Stefan. "Hi."

"Hello." He nodded in return waiting as Klaus dealt with the lock before turning back to them leading the limping girl towards the elevator, he pushed the down button and they all waited for the ding telling them it was there and available. "Does anyone want to tell me what's going on?"

Klaus was about to answer but the doors opened and they saw an elderly woman standing inside, she smiled at the three of them as they all stepped inside, the small girls breathing was coming out in short wheezes now as she pressed her hand to the heavily graffiti styled walls of the metal elevator, sweat beading down her face falling to the floor by their feet.

She began to squirm as the elevator continued to ride and Stefan was surprised when the hybrid placed his hand on her back and rubbed it soothingly as she spat at him. "Don't touch me." In a whiskey rough tone and immediately he removed his hand placing it by his side, the elderly woman looked surprised.

"Is... Is everything ok?" She questioned in a sweet tone, clearly concerned for the raven-black haired girl as she began to hit her head softly against the wall trying her best to keep herself from screaming out in agony. Klaus explained a clearly fake story about how she was having abdominal pain, perhaps even appendix trouble and they were taking her to the hospital to have her checked out. "Oh you poor thing." She whispered as the girl flashed her back a timid smile.

Finally, after what seemed to be decades the door opened to the first floor of the building and Emily stumbled out first clutching her side desperately, Klaus was quick to follow and then a very confused Salvatore brother walked out keeping the door open as the elderly woman shuffled out, wishing them luck before going to her apartment.

"We really do need to hurry, love and I know you don't want me to touch you but if I could lift you I could have you at that cottage you were talking about." He reminded her noticing how she was digging her short nails into her side, blood seeping through the wounds and her thin shirt. "Stefan, wait in the car." Like that the hybrid had her pulled up into his arms and zipping her out of the building.

"Put me down!" The girl rasped out as the hybrid approached the small cottage she had spoken about, it really had been abandoned, the door was moldy and discoloured, the glass from the windows were non-existent and the shutters around them were hanging off. The garden was overgrown and what he assumed to be white picket fence was almost completely broken and torn down.

He placed her on her feet and was surprised when a hand small slapped across his face, he growled looking down at her. "I'm going to let that slide because of the amount of pain you're going to be in when the moon is at it's full apex and I know how apologetic and emotional you'll be when morning comes." He smirked at her she only growled back at him her usual tranquil emerald-green eyes flashing a venomous bright amber.

"I think it's time to die you down, love." He announced as he pushed her gently through the door, it was eerie inside, the wind as brushing softly against the shutters and bricks to make a spooky whispering sort of sound, she stumbled her way over to the basement walking down and pushing the door open to see candles lit and clothes waiting. "I see you prepared. Good idea."

"Well I figured... I'd be... Doing this on my own..." She rasped out as he began to pulling long iron chains from his duffel bag frowning a little as she continued. "I want to... Know I could... Handle this." She added rubbing the side of her head carefully as he began to tie her up trying not to make it too tight but knowing he had to be safe.

Just as he locked the iron collar round her throat a shock of pain shot through her body and she called out, clawing her nails into the concrete beneath her. He frowned as he continued to shuffle around the room getting everything ready, looking down at his wristwatch now and then to check the time. She was moaning gently now on her knees leaning forward so her forehead was pressed against the floor.

"Everything is ready." He informed her as she looked up at him through pain-stricken amber orbs. "Do you want me to leave?" He questioned and quickly she shook her head, the raven locks sweeping gently over her shoulder. "Very well." He nodded his head as he slid down the wall opposite her. "Is it a good idea to be wearing your clothes? You wouldn't want to ruin them." He reasoned and slowly she sat up.

Unbuttoning her plaid shirt gently she slid it off of her arms before shuffling her cut off short shorts down and throwing them both over to Niklaus, obviously she was refusing to take off her underwear which he understood. She threw him a grateful smile before returning to her original position, it seemed to be calming down her, made her relax the most which he understood also.

Her breathing began to raise to heavy puffs as a loud scream erupted from her lips, it was starting, she had fought it off for too long and now she just had to take it. He frowned as he watched her screamed and wither on the floor trying to catch her breath desperately but a sickening crack echoed the room and she let out a sobbed scream.

"It's ok. It's ok." Niklaus moved towards her, he ran his hand down her soft back feeling the bones in her spine moving against his hand, she pushed back against him a heavy sigh falling from her lips as her nails clawed into the floor, actually leaving dents in the concrete but also making blood seep from under her nails. "It won't be long now."

"Oh God." She whimpered into the floor as she felt another bone begin to twist and crack to make her wolf form. "Ah!" She screamed as tears slipped down her face landing on the cold concrete beneath her. "I-I'm so... so sorry for... hitting you..." She whimpered as she turned onto her side, his hand moved to be soothing her ribs carefully. "I just... It hurts!" She squeezed her eyes closed and this time he felt the bones begin to bend.

"You don't need to be sorry." He replied to her in a soft tone, it was like music to her ears as she opened her eyes and looked up at him with tears still slipping down her face. "You're going to get through this. You've done it several times before. You can do it again." He told her in a knowing tone as she flipped onto her back, his hand moving this time to the small of her stomach, her back arched unbelievable high as he rubbed her gently.

"Ah! F-" She was holding back cursing so bad, biting her bottom lip so hard that blood trickled down her chin mixing with her salty tears, subconsciously he brought his finger down to gather a drop of blood on the end of his finger and lifting it to his mouth to taste her on his tongue. He groaned a little before looking back down at her to see her eyes were firmly closed and her breathing was hard.

Suddenly a feral growl erupted through the room and the girl turned over onto her stomach, this time the Original slid back a little as her claws began to sprout through her nail beds. No more screaming, no more crying. Only sickening cracks, uncomfortably snaps and threatening growl as he watches her turn.

It was unbelievable, he was at a loss for words as he watched the magical experience before him when suddenly a jet black wolf sat there before him licking her fur tentatively. She smelt delicious, so rugged and feral as she glanced up at him, her amber eyes locking on his for a full moment before she began to growl at him tugging at the chains to get out.

"Even if you could get out, little wolf, you still couldn't kill me." He informed her as he stood up wandering around the room choosing to ignore the snapping or her jaws and the clawing of her nails against the floor. The chains continued to be pulled and tugged but still they wouldn't let up, she wasn't getting free this full moon, he leant back against the wall watching her carefully. "I understand you want to get out there, but I know you, Emily and I know how you'd feel if you were to attack someone, so I think we'll give it a rest this full moon, right, Em?"

She snarled loudly baring her teeth as the little wolf continued trying to get out but the iron chains were doing a damn good job of keeping her on lock down. Sighing he rested his head in his hands and just waited.

It got to a few hours in and the hybrid began to get bored, walking around the room, the wolf was getting weak by now, still snapping her deadly jaws but slower and her eyes were filled with sleep as he looked down at her. "Hopefully you won't have to go through this again, I just need to perfect my hybrid making skills, I wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to you, would I?"

She tilted her head gently looking up at him, he creased his eye brows also as he continued to walk around. "I mean, I promised your mother." He shrugged his shoulders acting careless as she laid down on her front resting her chin on her front paws whimpering gently before turning the pathetic sound into a howl. "Are you calling out for someone? Oh, Emily." He smirked as he looked down at her. "There isn't anyone for miles around. We're safe here, love." He announced.

* * *

Finally morning came calling, he could hear the birds begin their beauty songs up in the trees he bounced up the stairs to see the sun creeping through the trees as he walked back downstairs the girl was lying there in her human form very naked and sprawled out weakly, he licked his lips slowly as he shrugged his leather jacket off placing it around her covering her indecencies.

Her eyes flickered open and he saw the emerald-green orbs he was so used to, she smiled gently up at him. "Niklaus, you stayed the entire night." She announced her voice was cracking and weak from overuse of her vocal chords. He nodded gently as he stroked her long raven-black tresses off of her face smiling down at her. "Thank you." She muttered before falling into unconsciousness.

Timidly he got her dressed, pulling her panties up her legs being a gentleman and not looking as much as he could before pulling on her shirt and leggings picking up, she was shuddering hard against him, her muscles were just coming down and trying to relax but it had been quite the ordeal she had been through that night.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been?" Stefan growled at the hybrid as he approached with the girl in his arms, she was sleep her head tucked under his chin as he walked back towards the apartment complex slotting the key in the door and walking side the vampire following. "Hey. If I'm gonna have to following you around you're gonna have to start involving me in things, alright? What is going on? What happened to her?"

"She's a werewolf, Stefan." Klaus explained as he pressed the elevator button waiting patiently for the doors to open. "Emily, her family and I... We have history that goes a long way back and I've made promises with her and the family that I can't go back on." He informed him as they both walked into the elevator pressing the button for floor three. "And after everything we've been through... I don't think I'd want to."

"What... What did you promise?" Stefan questioned cluelessly as the doors opened once again, they walked towards apartment 13 and Klaus unlocked the door walking inside with her, making Stefan wait outside due to him able to get in "Klaus?"

"What I promised Emily doesn't concern you." He answered as carefully he placed the small girl down on the couch soothing her hair carefully for a short couple of moments before standing back up. "We're going to take her with us from now on, I don't like the thought of her having to deal with this alone every full moon."

The vampire creased his eye brows as he looked over at him. "So you promise her and her family something and now you actually _care_?" He spat out at him, he didn't seem to care when he ripped the life away from three women. Jenna, Elena and Jules.

A growl erupted from the Originals throat as he glared over at him grabbing a bottle of bourbon. "I saved your brother's life. You have no right in questioning me." He warned him in a low voice as he poured it into a glass. "She's coming with us and it isn't like you get a say it in anyway, I'm in charge."

Stefan wasn't going to argue with him any longer, he just leant back against the wall and remember his life in Mystic Fall. His heart ached so deeply for Elena, hoping that she understood why he had to leave, that he had to save his brother, sighing he ran his fingers through his spiky hair as he watched Klaus mill about the room.

* * *

Finally the girl woke up rubbing her eyes tiredly looking down to see herself already clothed and sitting in her messy living room. "W-What... What happened? How did I get here?" She looked up suddenly at Klaus who was looking at pictures around the rooms. "Uh, my head is killing me." She moaned looking on the side to see a bottle of vitamin water and two paracetamol's. Undoing the cap on the water she threw it on the side before throwing the two tablets to the back of her throat and gulping them down.

"I think it's time that we have a serious talk, Emily." He announced in a soft voice as he took a seat on the coffee table that was placed in front of her as she continue to swig the orange flavoured drink. "It's too dangerous you stay here on your own every full moon and having to turn on your own, now I promise your mother-"

"My mother doesn't give a damn about me and I don't give a damn about her." Emily spat back as she gulped down another large swig of her drink, he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose not wanting to have to deal with family problems, he had enough of those in his own family. "Look, you don't have to feel obligated to keep whatever promise that you made to her, I won't be mad or upset if you just want to leave, alright?"

"No, I don't think you understand, I keep my promises, especially ones I make to people like your mother." He answered her. "So, you're going to come travelling with me until I can successfully turn my wolves into hybrids." He informed her and she creased his eye brows looking up at him. "I just need to find myself a pack of wolves first."

"I can't do that. I have a life here, I have a job, I have rent to pay on this place." She listed reasons why she couldn't just up and leave her little home in the middle of no where. "I'm not like you, I can't just run." He held back a growl at the thought of someone thinking he was weak. "I... I didn't mean it like that."

"If you really think that you had an option in the matter then clearly you're mistaken. I've already packed a bag and compelled your landlord. This is happening whether you, little wolf, like it or not." He told her in a dark voice, this was the Niklaus that Stefan knew not giving any decisions or options just doing as he pleased.

She was clearly unaware of this side of him, she didn't know he very well as it was, she had seen him around her house having arguments with her mother, at one point she had thought he was one of her mothers lovers, but he was much too young and handsome to be involved with her mother. When she had moved out she saw Niklaus nearly every month if he could get there to see her and she appreciated having someone with her to help with the turning process, it wasn't something she enjoyed going through on her own.

"Now you can leave this apartment complex walking or I can drag you out, your choice, darling." He smiled at her, she frowned about to stand up off the couch. "Oh, and don't even think about running, I tracked you down once, I can sure as hell do it again." He threatened, growling she began to gather all of her things together. "Now, I was wondering. A favour for a favour. I helped you with your turning, you can help me find a pack."

"Does it look like I know a pack of wolves?" She quizzed looking over at him. "I've turned on my own since I became a wolf. I don't do packs. There is too much dependance, I prefer being on my own." She informed him in a hard voice as he smirked looking down at his phone she just continued to gather up all of her things.

"Such a martyr. You and Stefan are going to get along like a house on fire." A growl came from Stefan and scoff from Emily. "I suppose you're right." Klaus took a moment before looking back up at her. "You are a tad bit of an outcast in the wolf world." He added and she glared over at him. "No offence, of course." He added before grabbing her duffel bag throwing it over his shoulder. "Then I suppose we're going with plan b."

Emily glanced over at him. "Which is?"

"You'll find out when I want you to know. You ask a lot of questions." He replied as he walked from her apartment, she gave it one final look, it was sad leaving her home, she sure as hell didn't want to but she knew that Niklaus wasn't going to leave her alone now, especially if her mother was involved.

Switching off the final light she walked from the room and locked the door before walking down the hall to meet up with Stefan and Klaus who were both waiting for the elevator once more. She stood beside them with her arms crossed over her chest as the door dinged open all three of them walking in, the hybrid leaning across her and pressing ground floor.

As they reached the bottom they all climbed out and made their way out to Klaus' car that was waiting in the parking lot, he opened up the door for her, with a charming smile on his lips, but she just knew it was so that she couldn't run from him. Climbing in the back he passed her duffle bag to her.

The vampire climbed in the front passenger seat, glancing back at the young girl who was staring longingly out of the window, he couldn't help but feel for her, he was dealing with the same situation of being dragged away from his home of Mystic Falls and now this poor, young girl was being dragged away from her life the same way.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, I finally did it, I finally started a new story :') Aren't y'all proud of me. If you don't know then I've been working on a Damon/OC for a couple of years now and I've been meaning to make a Klaus/OC for a while now :)**

**So, tell me, what do you think of Emily character? I hope you like her :) I've been working hard on a character for a little while now and I've never really written a wolf story and I'm looking forward to writing more :) Oh and if you didn't guess this story starts at the beginning of season 3**

**If you liked this chapter then please fave, alert and review I'm hoping to update again soon. If you wanna follow me on Tumblr then check out proud-salvatore . tumblr . com**

* * *

**Graciiee**


	2. The Birthday

A Light in the Dark

The Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the vampire diaries, they all belong to their respectful owners, but I do own Emily.**

* * *

**Tennessee**

Staring up at the stained ceiling of the roach motel that they were all staying in Emily was going out of her mind from boredom. Niklaus had told her it was too dangerous for her to tag along on his and Stefan's wolf hunting so he had her locked away like Rapunzel. Walking over to the door she twisted the handle and groaned as it only jiggled. The crafty hybrid had locked it on his way out.

Moving back to sit over on the bed she grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka that was sitting there, unscrewing the cap and throwing it to the floor and taking a long swig. When the door opened again and Klaus walked in, hands bloody she had to admit she was actually nervous. Emily's eyes went wide when Stefan followed mouth covered in blood. She wasn't an idiot, she knew exactly what they were, her mother had drilled every mythological story into her brain since before she could walk.

As Stefan went straight to the small bathroom, closing the door behind him, Klaus took the bed on the seat adjacent to her snatching the bottle of vodka from her, grabbing the cap and tightening it again giving her a look. "No more drinking. You mother wouldn't approve." He informed her and she scoffed loudly shaking her head, her wavy raven-black locks swaying with the movements. "Something wrong?"

"I hate the way that you bring up my mother as if she is my keeper." Emily's voice was low as her crossed her arms over her chest, he just gave her an amused look waiting for her to continue. "I'm 22 years old, I left home a long time ago and I didn't look back." She never called it home, more like her prison. "I don't know if my mother is dead or alive and quite frankly I don't care either." She hissed out.

He nodded his head gently before leaning forward and telling her. "Honestly, little wolf, I don't care about the relationship between yourself and your mother." He told her and she glanced over at him. "I'm just looking forward to paying off my debt to her and sending you on your merry way." He told her as she rolled her eyes, he only frowned. "Get ready. We're leaving."

Standing up the emerald-green eyed girl huffed as she began to shove things in her duffel bag, she hadn't been traveling with Klaus for long but she didn't like it already. "So what's the deal with your buddy?" She questioned looking over at him as he creased his eye brows. "I mean, I get that he's a vampire and everything, but he seems like a bit of a blood addict."

"You think he's bad now, you should have seen him in his prime." Klaus chuckled as he leant casually against the wall. "To answer you question, yes. He does struggle with a kind blood addiction." The hybrid explained and she nodded her head, she actually felt bad for Stefan, being a vampire and not being able to resist blood, she never liked vampires but knew she shouldn't judge them all. "I wouldn't question him about it though, it's a rather... touchy subject."

Nodding her head she continued to pack. "So, if you're searching for a werewolf to turn into one of your hybrids then why drag me alone if you're not willing to turn me until you've made sure it's successful? Why not just leave me to my life at home?" She glanced over at him curiously, he growled leaning his head back.

"Your constant questioning is beginning to test my patience's, little wolf. I propose that you stop before you truly destroy my last nerve and I end up doing something I may, or may not, regret." The hybrid warned in a low tone, Emily knew that it mustn't take much to piss Klaus off and honestly she enjoyed doing it, as long as she didn't push him too far.

"Fine. Whatever." The tanned girl replied shortly as she zipped her bag up, the door behind them opened and out what Stefan looking perfectly clean, as if not 10 minutes ago he had been covered in blood. He just stalked out of the door before anyone. "I think you upset him." Emily muttered looking over at Klaus whom only glared back before following the Salvatore to the waiting jeep.

Sighing Emily grabbed her bag, throwing it over her shoulder and following them both not bothering to lock the door, it wasn't like they had left anything in there, and it wasn't as if they had actually paid for the room anyway, that was where Klaus' compulsion was actually coming in handy, not having to pay for things, as morally wrong as it was it was fairly useful.

Sitting in the back seat the raven-black haired girl looking at the Brit through the rear view mirror as he back out of the parking lot. "So, where are we heading next?" He gave her a sharp look and she nodded her head. "Right. No more questions." She added and he replied with a tight smile before beginning to speed down the roar at breakneck speed.

* * *

As they arrived drove towards the border of Tennessee on highway 41 they arrived in a small, ghost like town. The entire town was barren, barely any people walking in the streets and only cars passing through. Emily glanced out the window looking at all the stores and reading the signs when Klaus pulled into another parking lot outside of a shady looking bar named 'Southern Comfort'.

"How original." The wolf muttered rolling her eyes as Klaus cut off the engine, both him and the vampire climbed out shutting the doors behind them, the raven-black haired girl waited for the hybrid to open the door for her, he was showing how he didn't trust her by putting child locks the doors on making it harder for her to escape. "Thanks." She growled as she stretched a little. "We drove all this way for a trashy bar?"

"I figured with your tolerance for alcohol you'd love it, little wolf." Klaus answered back as she glared up at him. "Here are the rules. Whilst we are in there you don't talk, you don't move, you do exactly what I say when I say it. Do you understand?" She didn't say anything he zipped towards her, grabbing her cheeks looking her look at him. "I said: do you understand?"

"Yes, yes. I understand." She shrugged away from him rubbing her cheeks that were turning red from embarrassment because she was being treated as if she was a child when in reality she was 22 and she could most certainly handle herself. "Jeez, you don't have to be such a jerk about it. I can look after myself." Emily growled as she barged past Klaus who grabbed her wrist making her walk behind him.

As they walked into the bar they saw it was practically empty, a couple of men placed up at the bar nodding their heads to the old country music that was playing on the beat juke box in the corner, several people placed around the bar itself sat at tables and one bartender cleaning a glass thoroughly as he tapped his foot rhythmically.

Everyone turned their heads as they walked into the bar, it felt awkward to have all eyes on them, but to Klaus it felt empowering. Turning to the Salvatore he commanded. "Compel everyone to mind their own business. Quick, before he gets here." And that was it, Stefan was off compelling people to not react to anything that was going to happen. "It doesn't look like this place is going to get much busier." He announced as he led her towards the bar pointing to an old-looking stool. "Sit. Don't move."

She hated the way he ordered her around as if she was actually a dog, but she didn't think it was worth a fight, if she was going to be stuck with him she figured it would be easier to do it as painlessly as possible. Huffing to take a seat up on the bar stood whilst she watched the hybrid compel the bartender. "Free drinks, also." He added at the end of his speech. "That should keep you occupied." He glanced over at the raven-black haired girl before taking a seat across the room.

* * *

It seemed like hours before Ray finally turned up in the bar, Emily knew it was him from the moment he walked in. He stunk of wet mutt, she glanced over at him as he made his way over to the bar, before looking over her other shoulder at Klaus who visibly tensed before standing up and making his way over to the bar.

He was exactly how she expected him to look, all wolves have that same shaggy look about them. Tanned coarse rough-looking skin, the way his shoulders would slant slightly as he walked. A dark shifty look in his green eyes that made him seem mysterious and rugged. He was fairly handsome taken away the martyr look on his face, shaggy long hair slick back off his face with dazzling hazel green eyes.

As he approached the bar, resting his hand on the counter-top she noticed something that most people would probably miss like the fact that his ring finger was slightly longer than his middle finger, a small give away that he suffered from the curse of lycanthropy not most people would notice.

"What's up Ray?" The man behind the bar greeted him with a welcoming nod, obviously this was a local for the wolf. The female wolf felt a sudden rush of guilt swish around her stomach making her frown even more as she looked at the man, whoever this man was he didn't deserve whatever Klaus was going to do to him.

Emily was about to speak up and talk to him but she felt a hand on her shoulder, glancing up she saw Niklaus standing there glaring down at her, a hard look in his eyes. Gulping she just looked back down at her hands on her lap. "Ray. Ray Sutton?" He questioned, the raven-black haired wolf didn't even bother looking up.

"Who wants to know?"

Smirking the hybrid replied. "I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." Emily glanced up at Ray to see the slightly fearful look on his face which he was trying to hide.

"I think I'll be going." Ray told them both getting up from his seat and about to walk away as casually as he could when suddenly Klaus' lean body was there in front of him with an inpatient look on his face.

"Not so fast, mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." He informed him before his eyes shot over to Emily who just continued to look down, a smirk pulled over his face at least she wasn't interfering anymore, although he would have to talk to her about that.

Turning the wolf went to walk away but Stefan was suddenly standing there arms crossed over his chest. "I wouldn't do that." He warned before giving him a small push back towards Klaus, the tanned girl looked back up to see the wolf trapped between both of them, she gulped gnawing on her bottom lip.

"My friend here is a vampire, he compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for help." The hybrid announced as Ray began to look around the small bar to see all the locals just continue drinking their drinks as if nothing was wrong. "I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." He shrugged.

"You what?" This had been the first Ray had heard of a half vampire half werewolf man, gulping he took a step back but knew that Stefan was there and wasn't going to be able to escape that way either.

"A hybrid, Ray, I'm both." Klaus answered a smirk on his lips making the wolf look at him with almost disgust in his eyes, never before had he heard of that. "You see, I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them, Ray?"

"Wait. Wait. What about her?" Ray's eyes shot over to where the raven-black haired wolf was still sitting next to the bar, she frowned heavily, rolling her eyes as she looking down at her lap once more. "She's a wolf too, I can smell it on her. Why don't you use her, she's younger than I am, she'd be on much more use to you."

Smirking the hybrid replied. "Well, Ray, if you knew her mother you would know that it is best not to cross her, considering how dangerous she is." The confused wolf in front of him creased his eye brows looking back at him before he glanced over at the girl once again, searching her face trying to figure something out. "This should be interesting, it has come to my attention that your mother made an impression on the wolf world. Perhaps you know her, this here is Emily-"

"Charme." Ray finished looking down at her. "I... I don't know your full story, but I know that her mother was a powerful witch." He concluded in a soft voice looking over to the tanned girl who continued to keep her head down, his head quickly whipped up to looking at Niklaus. "If you're thinking of using this girl against me, or her mother then you can try, but I'm not scared."

Klaus was bored of Ray's tough guy façade, rolling his light blue orbs he glanced over to his vampire companion who nodded his head approaching the vampire at the bar as he pulled a small vial out of his back pocket placing it on the table. "Can you bring out the darts please?" He questioned politely. "Tell you what, Ray, we're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane."

The vampire reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch that was making Emily's nose sting and twitch, she backed away from it a little as Stefan reached into and pulled out the purple herb crushing it between his fingers. "Oh, this is gonna be fun, Ray." Niklaus announced from behind him.

* * *

A little while later Emily watched in horror as the vampire tortured the poor wolf, he was chained to a wall with darts picking out of his body, howling in pain as Stefan lined up his next shot, dipping the tip into the watery wolfsbane solution before throwing them at him at such a speed the raven-black haired wolf struggled to follow it with her eyes.

The younger Salvatore stalked slowly towards the bleeding wolf. "Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." He negotiated fairly.

The shaggy haired man huffed back out. "I can't."

"I know, I know." Stefan growled rolling his eyes, damn wolves were so loyal to their packs. "You live by a code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me." His eyes glanced over to Klaus who was sitting with a very queasy looking Emily, every so often she would look up to see another dart sticking out of the wolves broad chest.

"Little wolf, you look a tad green around the edges." Klaus leaned over whispering in her ear, she shuddered away from him crossing her arms over her chest trying to keep her cool as he chuckled sipping his bourbon once more as she tried to regain her composer.

Clearing her throat the wolf answered. "Well, torturing a wolf isn't exactly my favourite pass time." She answered coldly only making him chuckle again as a lovely woman long-legged, deep brown-haired with loose curls sauntered her way over to him smiling a charming grin as she leaned over whispering into his ear, Emily watched listening to the conversation.

"Hello, Mr. Klaus." Even her voice was low and mysterious sounding, it made Emily instantly feel insecure compared to her. "You told me to tell you if I saw anything. Well, I saw that guys brother, Damon, at the farm-house." This was when the raven-black haired girl saw the vampire tense visibly glancing over at the hybrid.

"Well, thank you, Claudine. You just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighbour-hood watch, huh?" He smirked at her as he brushed his thumb over her face sending her on her way, turning around and walking away from him her hips swaying from side to side.

Emily creased her thin eye brows. "Who... Who is Damon?"

Before Klaus even had a chance to answer Stefan was standing there in front of him. "My brother is still on our trail?" He questioned in a low voice, the wolf leaned forward to listen closer, feeling bad about getting involved in their conversation but it wasn't exactly private if she was going to be there with them 24/7.

A hard look crossed the Originals face. "He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Emily knew what that meant, he was going to kill this Damon person, or he was going to get someone to do it for him. She watched as a fearful look crossed the vampires face briefly as he caught onto the hybrids wrist turning him to him.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it."

"Why should I let you leave?" Klaus replied harshly looking at the vampire with a look on his face, Emily knew that Stefan must have been treading on very thin ice around the hybrid and one wrong move and he was going to be punished severely.

Stefan was obviously racking his brain for an excuse to make the Original trust him. "Cause, you know I'll come back." He offered looking directly at him, there was so sense of dishonesty in his eyes as he gave a reason.

"Do I?"

Emily leaned forward in her chair and raised her hand slightly as if looking for approval to talk. "How... How about I go with him? I could keep an eye on him." She shrugged her shoulders before the hybrid scoffed loudly giving her a toothy grin. "I'll... I'll take that as a no." She put her head down, if there was anyone in the world that Klaus trusted lease that Stefan it was obviously Emily.

Stefan took this as his chance to speak again. "You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." He told him loyally making the small wolf from beside him crease her eye brows, what had Klaus done to this family to make Stefan have to stay with him and save the life of his brother.

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" He nodded a large grin on his face. towards Ray who was still chained to the wall, painful wolfsbane darts sticking out of his chest.

A hard look crossed over the Salvatore's face, of course he didn't like torturing some innocent wolf, but he had no option he wanted to go home but he wouldn't risk his families lives like that. "I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Without another word from either of them the vampire took off across the room out of the bar.

Emily was facing that bar swirling around her gin in the glass when she felt a presence behind her, a firm chest of pressed to her back, all she wanted to do was elbow him straight in the kidney but when two arms were either side of her locking her in place she huffed out continuing to look down at her drink, a set of full lips were at her ear as she heard the British voice purr. "If you think that I'm going to be letting you out of my sight for a second, then you're sadly mistaken." His voice was rugged and low as her heart-rate increased dramatically, thudding loud against her rib cage. "I make you nervous."

"No. No, you don't." She answered back in a hushed tone, he chuckled against her ear before pulling away and sauntering back across the room holding a glass of bourbon as he approached the chained up wolf. She let out a stuttered breath as she lifted her glass to her mouth finishing off her drink quickly hearing a soft chuckle from across the room.

* * *

The wolf had lost track of the time that they had been in there so she was counting in drinks instead, she was five gins in and still feeling like crap. When she felt the space beside her being taken up she glanced over to see Klaus sitting there holding a bottle of bourbon pouring it into his empty glass, obviously he had decided to give Ray a little break from the torture.

Looking up from her drink she questioned. "So... What's Stefan's story?" Emily glanced over to the Original to see a smirk pull over his lips as he stared straight forward over the bar sipping at his drink. "You, uh, you saved his brother? How?" She asked, clearly she was very curious to his story as he watched at out of the corner of his eye.

"Here you go again with the incessant questions." He smirked a little before turning his entire body on the stool to be facing her. "If you must know then I saved his brother from a rather nasty werewolf bite." He explained as she creased her eye brows. "As you must already know the venom from a wolf would kill a vampire in a mere couple of hours. Stefan gave himself over in exchange for my blood. The cure."

"Your blood is the cure to a werewolf bite?" Emily questioned her voice higher than she realised that it would be. "I bet you have vampires lining up at your door to do you favours in exchange for you blood." She nodded her head glancing over at him as he smirked into his drink that was the only answer that she needed.

"If you haven't noticed, little wolf, I'm not exactly a Samaritan." Klaus answered as she subconsciously glanced over to the wolf who was weakly hanging against the wall, his chin touching his chest, too weak to even raise his head. "I try not to let it get out that my blood would be the solution to many of the vampires problems because that would tarnish my reputation."

The raven-black haired girl rolled her emerald-green orbs a small sigh falling from her lips as she brought her glass up to her lips taking a long sip before placing it back down on the coaster running her finger tip over the rim again and again. "Once... Once you have you the information from Ray what are you going to do with him?"

"I haven't decided yet." He answered vaguely as she glanced over at him. "And to be honest, Emily, you shouldn't be concerning yourself with the outcome of Ray, the wolves don't care about you, so you shouldn't care about them. End of." He informed her in a harsh voice looking over at her. "Tell me, how does it feel to be left out of a faction that you're supposed to fit into like a second family?"

This was the first time he had heard a growl fall from her lips, obviously talking about families and fitting in hit a raw nerve with the small wolf. Licking her lips she told him in a low voice. "Don't. Don't even go there." Her voice was raspy which a rough whisky edge. "I really don't want to talk about it and I most certainly don't want to talk about it with you." She hissed venomously, a short growl left his lips before he stood up and walked back over to the other wolf grabbing him from the dart board, laying him flat on the pool table.

* * *

The young wolf watched horrified as the hybrid tortured him for information, it had been hours, so long that the moon was finally showing it pale, grieving face hiding the suns fantastic glow. Emily looked out of the window at the crescent devil in the sky, oh how she hated that thing greatly, as a child she loved it, but it wasn't until her wolfing days burst into place that she despised the thing.

"Ok, it's a three-step process, Ray. This is step on. I want you to drink from my wrist." Klaus announced looking down at the wolf who was now chained to the pool table looking up at him, blood pouring down his face, bruised and beaten.

Defeatedly the wolf answered. "I already told you where to find my pack. What more do you want from me?" He hissed out, Emily frowned from where she sat, she wished that she could make it right and let Ray go but he would only warn his pack and that would only annoy Klaus more, putting the shaggy haired mans life in danger once more.

Scoffing the hybrid looked down at him with an impatient look on his face. "Have you not been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." He announced as he cut into his wrist force-feeding the wolf his blood, the emerald-green eyed girl watched from where she was sat, this was what was going to happen to her, she shuddered, she never wanted to be a wolf and she certain doesn't want to be a hybrid, but at least she wouldn't have to turn on full moons. "You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, atta boy." He praised.

Hearing the heavy wooden door open across the room, both the hybrid and the female wolf looked over to see if it was a new customer coming in, but instead they saw the younger Salvatore standing there, a slight distant look in his eyes as he carelessly walked across the room leaning against a beam.

"What are you going to do now?" Ray questioned breaking the silence, all eyes were on them as Klaus smirked down at him watching his wrist heal for a moment.

"It's time for step two, Ray." Emily watched curious and she wished that she hadn't, hearing the loud snap of his neck made her stomach churn as the older wolves body went lifeless on the table. "You're back." Klaus announced as he walked towards Stefan shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second." Klaus replied honestly, the raven-black haired girl creased her eye brows he trusted him but not her. "I know you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life." He was taunting him, waving a nice juicy steak in front of him expecting him to take it or crack but Stefan stayed composed.

"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." The vampire replied, Emily knew that look all too well, it was a lot easier to pretend not to care than it was to show emotions, especially to someone like Niklaus.

"You put on a good show, Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you. But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." He announced before turning around leaving Emily looking over at him with a sad look on her face, the Salvatore only turned around and sat up at the bar.

* * *

Sitting up at the bar Stefan had a deeply pensive look on his face, Emily glanced over her shoulder to see that their hybrid master was very busy arranging Ray and making calls to be paying attention to them. The vampires eyes were glassy which made the younger girl beside him really feel for him, something was going on.

Leaning over grabbing a stray pen from behind the bar she took a napkin and began to scribble down some words on it quickly, messy and almost unintelligible. The hazel eyed vampire watched curious. She unzipped her bag and reached inside grabbing a cell phone, he didn't know that she had that, Klaus didn't allow them to use them. She put it on the napkin and sliding it across to him sneakily.

Reading the napkin he felt his lips turn up a little. It read: _I know that look, go outside and make a call. I'll keep Klaus busy._ She gave him a soft smile before he took the phone sliding it into his pocket and walking outside into the muggy night air. A throat was cleared behind the short girl and she turned in her chair to see Klaus staring down at her, standing uncomfortably close again. "Stefan going somewhere?"

Reaching behind her she grabbed the napkin slipping it under herself so that he wouldn't see what was going on, in her mind what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. "Uh, no. He's just... He's just getting some air. I think today has been tough for him, you know?" She shrugged a little before suddenly he grabbed her face making him look into her eyes, wish he could compel her, damn wolves. "I'm telling the truth, Niklaus."

"You better be." He hissed so close to her face that she could taste his whisky ridden breath on her tongue, she let out a stuttered breath before he stepped back and walked back over to Ray who was still passed out on the pool table. "You're taking your time waking up, Ray." He muttered tapping his fingers against the dark mahogany of the table.

Scrunching up the napkin she reached over the bar again stuffing it into a glass once more and hiding it, when she felt she was safe she wandered over to Klaus who was pacing slightly. "He's going to wake up, right?" She questioned glancing over at him as he nodded swiftly not fully answering her question. "So where are we heading next?" She quizzed frowning a little, she wanted to head home.

Smirking Klaus answered. "Smoky Mountains, little wolf. We're going hiking."

* * *

**A/N**

**So here we are, another chapter, I apologise that it took so long to get back, but I was planning Emily's history :) Emily has a little back story with her mother being a powerful witch and Klaus has a past with her as you learnt from the chapter before. Also wolves know her story, well at least some of them do :)**

**I hope that you're enjoying the story so far, I'm trying to keep Klaus in character and I hope that I'm doing so :) If you like it then please review, fave or alert. I really want to know what you're thinking so far.**

******If you wanna follow me on Tumblr then check out proud-salvatore . tumblr . com**

**I do this on all my stories, but if you left a review last time I put responses and answers below :) Have a good day**

* * *

**ash88: Aww, yeah :') Finally I'm doing a Klaus/OC, I'm glad that you're curious to know the promise to Emily's mother and her back story :) it will be coming into play soon, I just like to tease a little bit :D**

**Tvdlover87654: Glad you liked the start, enjoy :)**

**WickedlyMinx: Yeah, I've been wanting to do a Klaus/OC for a while now and I figured it was about time that I did one :)**

**Terra-Nova-Falling Skies Fan: Glad that you liked it :) Hope that you enjoy :)**

**xxxRena: Aww, that's really sweet of you :') Poor Emily has a had a hard life and we're going to be exploring that some more a little later on, but you know wolves with their secrecy ;)**

**ConsistentlyRandom21: Oh thank you :) I've been working on this story for a little while and figured it was about time that I let it loose to the fanfiction world :)**

**PattyFleur87: Aww that's very sweet of you, babe :) Yeah, that's Klaus all over to show that he cares and then takes it away quickly :')**

**pheobep3: Thank you :)**

**TVDLOVER98: Thanks you, that's really sweet of you to say :)**

**susl: Glad that you like it :)**

**chibichibi98: I glad that you got a good first impression of Emily, she's a good girl she's just had a rough life. We will explore her in more detail in the near future :) I can't wait to go into her relationship with Klaus for real, that will be a lot of fun :)**

**grapejuice101: Glad you like it :) Here's an update**

* * *

**Graciiee**


	3. The Hybrid

A Light in the Dark

The Hybrid

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the vampire diaries, they all belong to their respectful owners, but I do own Emily.**

* * *

In the tiny motel room in a yet another small town that this time was just outside of Tennessee the three were preparing for a long trek. Lounging on the uncomfortable bed the young wolf was crossing off numbers on a scrappy looking calendar before frowning heavily. "Something wrong, little wolf?" Klaus sensed her sadness from across the room where he was packing a bag, she glanced up at him and he could read it straight off of her face. "It's a full moon..." He concluded.

"Yeah." The jet-black haired girl whispered before shutting her small calendar and shoving it carelessly back in her tattered backpack. "I think it would be better if you left me here, just for tonight..." She reasoned looking over at him. "I can find some chains, you can tie me up, I won't escape not on a night like this." She rubbed her hand up and down her arm gently, Klaus was deep in thought for a moment. "Please."

Frowning the hybrid sighed. "No." He replied as she opened her mouth to argue but he zipped across the room to be standing in front of her. "You're coming with us. I'll feel comforted knowing that you're with us and not on your own in some dingy motel room that anyone could walk into." He replied to her as he looked down at her bag. "Hurry and pack. We'll be leaving soon." He added before turning around and walking back over to Stefan.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Stefan lowered his voice, but he still knew that Emily would be able to hear him, especially on night when werewolves could turn as their senses were heightened. "I mean bringing a wolf to the forest on a full moon..." He looked at the hybrid with a frown on his face, Klaus made a noise of frustration in his throat before walking away from the vampire leaving him to watch the wolf.

* * *

**Smoky Mountains, Tennessee**

It was a long trek up the Smoky Mountains in the heart of Tennessee but the three supernaturals were making their way up there under the warm heat of the morning, Klaus was looking between his two travelling with him, Stefan being broody and quiet holding Ray's still unconscious body and Emily being quiet for once and not asking any questions but looking too hot under the scorching morning sun.

"You okay?" The hybrid questioned his vampire companion who glanced over at him cautiously as he adjusted the heavy wolf that was thrown over his shoulder. "Is Ray getting heavy?" He knew that of course, Stefan had supernatural strength but after carrying an unconscious wolf for hours it was bound to become a bit of a burden after a while.

Growling back Stefan replied. "I'm fine."

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down." Klaus offered and to be honest Stefan wasn't sure if the hybrid was teasing him mentally or not, but he didn't want to stop, he just wanted to get this torture over with, glancing over at Emily he saw that she was good to continue going and replied.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." He answered venomously as he continued to walk both the wolves following him close behind.

"So much brooding." Klaus smirked before glancing down at the little wolf trailing along beside him. "And you Emily? How are you holding up down there, little wolf?" He questioned as she glanced up at him timidly before rolling her eyes.

"It's a full moon, I'm not exactly feeling to uncomfortable right now." Even now she could feel her bones shifting and vibrating under her skin preparing her body for tonight. "Couldn't I have just stayed back at the motel, you could have chained me down and then gone to deal with this." She motioned to around her as he smirked a little rubbing his chin with the palm of his hand.

"I know you like to be a lone wolf, but I feel a lot safer knowing that you're with me because if we weren't and you were hurt then I would pay the price." Klaus informed her darkly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "The sooner we do this, the sooner we can turn you hybrid and the sooner you can go on and live your merry little life, in hiding."

She growled before replying sharply. "I'm not in-" She was cut off by the surprise of them being in front of an audience, a group of wolves stood there looking at them cautiously, she cleared her throat and took a small step back letting Niklaus take her place as the younger Salvatore threw the unconscious male wolf to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ray!" A short dirty-blonde haired woman whispered as she launched herself over at his body looking at him through fearful eyes trying to check if he was still alive. "Oh my God. What's going on? Who are you?" She demanded in a cold voice looking at Stefan before glancing across at Emily with a hard look on her face.

"The important question is who am I." Klaus smirked as he took a step forward in front of Stefan. "Please forgive my intrusion. My name is Klaus." He informed them as they all looked taken back by hearing that name, obviously rumours had been floating around about the newly turned hybrid, news spreads fast in the supernatural world.

The woman kneeling on the floor whispered. "You're the hybrid."

A sickening smile pulled across the Originals lips. "You've heard of me." He announced his eyes lighting up. "Fantastic." He added.

* * *

The three had made their way further into the camp now, taking a seat on a large rock as all the wolves continued to look at them, some were scowling at the hybrid, others were fearful of the vampire but most were perplexed by the female wolf who refused to look up at them, something smelt off about her, something running through her blood was tainted and toxic.

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." Klaus concluded with a sly smirk on his lips before suddenly the wolf on the ground woke up with a loud, painful sounding gasp. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." He nodded.

"What's happening to me?" He whispered holding his chest as he looked around at all of his wolf companions, all of their hearts were thudding so fast as they watched him. Klaus nodded over to his vampire friend for him to take over, standing up he began to look around the crowd of people, Emily watched terrified.

"Are any of you human?" He questioned the crowd who was completely silent, the wolf beside Klaus flinched at the question looking fearfully into the crowd. "Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." He added with a sigh looking at them all.

"Klaus, this isn't right." Emily whispered looking across at him. "You can do it to these people, it isn't fair." She added in a soft voice as he glanced over at her staring at here as if she was crazy, blinking a couple of times he stood up also looking at this group of people. "Klaus. Don't."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip." He reasoned looking at them all trying to read their faces. "Anyone. A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" His eyes scanned them all before they stopped on a tall blond man. "You." He finished before rushing over to him, Emily jumped up looking at him through fearful eyes, he stared at her for a long moment before biting into his forearm and launching him over to Stefan.

Pushing him to the ground he laid his oozing arm in front of Ray, the short-haired woman went to run towards him but she was captured by the hybrid who held her neck threateningly, giving pack of wolves around them, if they tried anything they would end up dead.

Ray was resisting to drink the humans blood even though he was tempted. Growling Stefan informed him. "If you don't drink, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." He told him firmly leaving the transitioning wolf only one options.

The short-haired woman was struggling in the hybrids arms trying to get to her loving boyfriend who was in as much danger as she was. "It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." He threatened looking down at the wolf who replied that she would rather die that be a vampire, this only made the hybrid more angry. "Wrong choice." He replied sharply before force feeding her his blood glancing over at Emily whom looked horrified. "She'll thank me for that later." He snapped the short-haired females neck allowing her to fall to the ground with a loud thud. "Ok, who's next?" His eyes were glowing a golden amber with his fangs extended past his lips.

* * *

Emily watched horrified as the hybrid finished off the last wolf, turning to the human and healing his arm before compelling him. "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate?" He nodded at him as the human watched with no real emotion on his face, only a blank slate, a real human blood bag. "We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up."

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray whispered looking down at the pack that was scattered around the campsite, sobbing gently as he dried his tears on his plaid shirt sleeve.

Niklaus glanced over to the raven-black haired girl who was staring down at the bodies, he walked over to her crossing his arms over his chest. "You knew this was going to have to happen. In order to make my hybrids. Why do you look so... upset?" He questioned but she remained quiet not talking to him. "Ah, the cold shoulder..." He concluded as she shunned him once again. "You'll be thanking me when you won't be a slave to the moon anymore."

"These people were innocent. They never hurt anyone." The emerald-green girl whispered shaking her head looking at the fallen wolves on the floor blinking several times before continuing. "They were just trying to get by being what they were..." She hissed looking over at him. "Have you no heart?" She growled and he tensed looking down at her. "Why would someone choose to do this to another person."

"I'm saving them. In the long run they will thank me." Klaus replied as she took another soft step towards her but she only scoffed and turned away, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it too tight. "Do not walk away from me." He warned in a deep growl from his chest, she refused to still look at him. "Do not turn your back on being one of the most powerful creatures that will ever walk this earth."

She stopped before yanking her hand from his grip, sneering at him before walking away. "Turning my back on all that means turning my back on my mom and that's worth it to me." She replied sharply before the hybrid was suddenly standing in front of her making her jolt in surprise. "Stop doing that!" She commanded growling at him.

"I know that this must be the approaching full moon making you speak this way, Emily." The Original was looking down at her not phased by her anger and outbursts. "No one could possible be that stupid. Why would you cut off your nose to spite your face?" He hissed at her as she didn't say away, he looked intently at her. "Why would you want to suffer for the rest of your wolf life just to get back at your mother."

"Because this is all her fault and if she still has a heart, then her seeing me suffer is good enough for me." She turned storming off into the forest, Klaus knew that she wouldn't go far and just decided to let her go, sighing he turned back around to see his vampire companion standing there arms crossed over his chest.

"So is this your master plan?" Stefan questioned looking at him, he really didn't have the strength to deal with his attitude either. "Build an army of hybrid slaves?" He added tilting his head to the side.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus answered as he walked past him to sit down on the same rock as before, every now and then he'd glance through the thick brush that Emily had pushed through just to get away from the campsite and the stench of pure death that was flowing through the air.

"For what war, might I ask?" The forest-green eyed vampire replied as he looked up at the man who was ruining his life, the one that had stolen his life away from him and replaced it with only emptiness.

Smirking the hybrid replied. "Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan." He gave him strategy advice for war with a smile. "You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." He added with a nod.

Creasing his eye brows the vampire replied. "What makes you think they'll be loyal?" He questioned shaking his head, they could turn on him, after all he would be the main and only reason they would be dead and would of course want vengeance.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressing chip off your shoulder..." He replied as he looked back over to the brush area. "And it's something that Emily will come to understand once she looks past her personal problems."

Laughing gently the younger vampire asked. "That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment? Is that why you brought Emily along with us today? Besides the full moon, you what? You want her to join your army too or something?" He looked over at the hybrid who narrowed his eyes looking back at him.

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided what I want you to know and what happens between Emily and I is none of your concern, I suggest you do not get involved." He threatened in a dark voice when suddenly Ray's eyes began to bleed excessively as he started to shake all over. "Something is wrong."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan assumed crossing his arms over his chest knowingly looking down at the transitioning werewolf whom was still shaking and looking up at them trying to work out what was wrong with him.

Klaus growled up at him as he replied quickly. "Well, obviously."

* * *

When Emily finally returned to the camp she saw that both Stefan and Niklaus were crowding around the wolf, creasing her thin eye brows she walked over timidly to see the transitioning wolf shaking his blood pouring from his eyes much like tears, covering her mouth in shock she looked at Klaus. "What the hell is happening to him?"

"Some master race." Stefan muttered looking down at the wolf who was coughing and shaking in what looked like a lot of pain.

"Lost the attitude." The hybrid replied shortly as he heard one of his new hybrids stirring on the floor behind them. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." He called over to the human who obliged without a second thought, suddenly Ray began to snarl as he jumped up past them all and through the brush. "Go get him." He ordered Stefan who ran off to find him, Klaus grabbed Emily's waist to stop her. "Not you."

"Let me go. I can help." She ordered but he only held her tighter as she continued to struggle. "He could be in danger, Ray doesn't know what he's doing, didn't you see that look in his eyes? He was rabid." Klaus growled and pushed her away looking at her. "All of them are going to end up that way Klaus." She told him as he zipped towards her to be face to face before turning away quickly. "You know I'm right."

"We're just going to have to wait and see." Klaus replied as he grabbed her arm pulling her through to where Stefan had been but he was looking down the mountain at something whilst holding his arm, Emily creased her eye brows and followed his line of sight surprised to see three people walking and by the way Stefan was trying to get the hybrid to look away from them they were obviously important. "Where did he go?"

"He, uh... He got away. Forget him. Let's go." He tried to pull him away from the small clearing that was overlooking the entire lower region of the forest.

Creasing her eye brows Emily looked at the vampire in front of her with a concerned look in her eyes. "Uh, what happened to your arm?" She questioned nervously as he pulled his hand away to reveal a blackened bite on his forearm. "Oh my God. What... What is that?" Her eyes were filled with confusion.

"A fatal werewolf bite." Klaus informed her as he stood beside her crossing his strong arms over his chest broad. "Ouch." Was his only addition.

Stefan wasn't really that nervous about the bite, he was with the one person that could heal him. "Yeah." He nodded his head looking at the hybrid. "I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." Werewolves seemed a lot less threatening when they now all knew about the cure.

"Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." Klaus nodded his head smirking over to the vampire who went completely silent, the raven-black haired girl glanced over at them shocked, he had to be joking that was just cruel.

Stefan blanked. "You can't be serious." He muttered as he looked at the hybrid who had no ounce of humour on his face.

"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." He informed him as Klaus grabbed Emily's wrist once more pulling her back towards the campsite as she struggled against him explaining to him that he was being cruel towards Stefan. "Hush." He ordered her as he pointed towards the sky. "You have bigger problems than Stefan, alright? Then sun will be setting soon, but we still have time before the moon is at it's apex." She gulped looking up at the sky.

* * *

The sun had set sooner than they realised and before the knew it the moon was there shining down on them in all its pale glory, Emily was leaning heavily against a tree as she tried to regain her composer, but Niklaus could hear the bending and twisting of her bones and the small whimpers that fell from her mouth with it. "Talk to me, Emily." He ordered as she set up the ropes. "How are you doing?"

"How... Do you think?" She hissed back her eyes glowing their usual amber gold when she would turn. "I'm... Fu... I'm fine." She added as she slid down the tree onto all fours he watched as he finished securing the rope around the tree. "Oh God." She whispered as her fangs pushed uncomfortable through her gums. "Just hurry up with those ropes." She ordered.

Klaus growled as he tied another knot in the rope looking down at her. "You're lucky that you're in a lot of pain right now, otherwise I'd be punishing you for talking to me that way." He told her in a low voice, but she only snarled back threateningly as he wrapped the rope around her waist tying it tight. "Have you changed your mind about wanting to become a hybrid? Or do you wish to become a wolf every full moon."

A deadly growl escaped her lips as she dug her nails into the ground. "Clothes." She hissed looking up at him as he creased his eye brows but it was too late, she collapsed onto her side screaming and shuddering in pain. "Oh God!" She screamed as sweat and salty tears slipped down her face. Deadly claws sprouted through the ends of her finger tips as her skin began to tear to allow the fur to push threw.

A feral growl erupted through the entire forest making the trees shake, the hybrid glanced over his shoulder to see his newly transitioning hybrids raising to their feet with blood seeping from his eyes and when he looked back down at Emily she was in her jet back wolf form shaking off the shreds of her now useless clothes.

The short blonde haired woman stepped towards him growling at him. "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." He reminded her in a low voice as he looked into her blood-red eyes to see there was no level of comprehension or even with the rest of the wolves that were growling at him. "Bloody hell." He muttered as he zipped towards her ripping her head off, a howl came from behind him but he ignored it and continued to attack the arm of zombie like werewolves.

Emily's wolf form was tugging at the already loose rope that was tied around her hips as she watched the hybrid killing the wolves, she howled and snarled trying to break free as they surrounded him. She crunched her deadly jaws into the rope cutting it with ease as she pounced across the clearing landing on one of the wolves before biting into its neck, in her mind it was already dead and she was just putting it out of her misery but her feral wolf side didn't give a damn it was a threat and it had to die.

One of the zombie-wolves jumped on Emily knocking her brutally against a thick tree as she stood back up a whimper fell from her lips, she was not being able to step on her front paw, two wolves surrounded her making her ears go back flat against her head whimpering and getting low on her stomach when suddenly both of their heads were ripped from their necks, she howled looking up seeing Niklaus glancing down at her before he clamped a chain around her throat swiftly.

"I found these in a bag in one of the tents." He tied her to another tree as she growled back away from him, snapping her jaws aggressively. "I'm really not in the mood, little wolf." He told her before turning around and grabbing a beer which had just been left on the floor. "This was meant to work..." He muttered as he took a long sip. "I did everything I was told. Everything. Now it's all ruined." His anger was rising deep in his chest as he looked back down as she licked her paw. "Thank you for your help, little wolf. I could have handled it without you though." He muttered as she howled once more. "Whatever you say." He smirked.

* * *

It was hours later when Stefan finally turned up at the campsite, the look on his face was torn and almost hopeless as he threw Ray's dead body to the ground down by the jet black wolf that was growling at him before she began to sniff at the dead wolves body before her head went back up and she looked over at Niklaus and whimpered.

"They went rabid." Klaus informed the vampire as he faced away from him, he had obviously heard him approach. "Some of them, I killed or Emily did..." He glanced down at the wolf who just looked back at him. "Others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." He clutched the beer bottle in his hand hard. "I did everything I was told!" He yelled launching the bottle across the clearing to hit the tree next to Stefan and Emily. "I should be able to turn them. I killed the werewolf. I killed the vampire. I killed the doppelgänger."

This made Stefan uncomfortable, he knew that his lovely Elena was still alive and here Klaus was unable to turn his hybrids because of her living. "You look like hell." The hybrid finished as he lowered his voice back to its normal level.

"Last I checked, I'm dying..." The forest-green eyed vampire replied shortly as he looked down at his arm which was healed over from the werewolf bite, but his veins were throbbing and a deep black. "And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out." He glanced down at Ray's body. "I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." He lowered his head.

"I should have worked." The Original muttered as he picked up an empty beer bottle and biting into his wrist to fill it a little way up and pass it over to the dying vampire. "Bottoms up. We're leaving as soon as she turns back..." He nodded towards Emily whose werewolf form was lying on her stomach. "It appears the two of you are the only comrades I have left." He announced before turning away.

Sighing the younger Salvatore stepped off into the brush to get some time to himself whilst Klaus patiently watch the moon setting allowing the sun to finally beginning to brush through the trees as he glanced over his shoulder he saw Emily's little human form on the floor, the hybrid zipped across the clearing to cover her with a blanket he had found making her eyes flutter open, they had returned to their emerald-green colour.

"Niklaus." She breathed as she sat up using the itchy blanket to cover her indecency, her throat was dry and her chin was sticky with a crimson red liquid. "What... What happened?" She questioned before she was taken back by an overwhelming smell of death and rotting flesh. "Oh, God. What's that smell?" She covered her nose with the back of her hands when she saw the same sticky residue on her nails and finger tips.

"They turned on me. Every last one of them." Niklaus moved aside to show her the pile of burning dead bodies, her bright eyes widened watching as the fire was dying down but the smell was still lingering in the air, her stomach began to turn. "I was forced to take action... And so were you."

"Did I...?" She could feel her stomach turning as she stood up wrapping the blanket around her little body. "Oh... No..." She whispered shaking her head looking back down at her hands, her wrist was swollen and throbbing before she glanced back up at the hybrid who remained stoic and emotionless.

"Emily, you did it out of protect." He informed her placing his hand on her shoulder softly, she turned to him with a horrifying look in her eyes. "They were rabid. You put them out of their misery. If you hadn't had killed them, they would have killed you." He assured her looking down into her eyes. "I know it's hard for you to understand now, but you did the right thing." Klaus told her and all she did was nod her head. "Is your wrist still hurting?" She nodded. "I can heal it, if that is what you want."

"You mean... You mean like take your blood?" Her voice was barely there as he nodded his head, she thought about it for a long couple of seconds. "It seems too risky, I... I shouldn't." She shook her head as she looked back down at her swollen wrist once again looking up at him into his expecting eyes. "Just... Just this once, so I can heal." She nodded her head as he bit into his wrist holding it out for her to take.

Making sure that the blanket was secured around her body she moved closer and pressed her open mouth to his wrist, his blood was deliciously addicting, like a perfectly aged bourbon. He watched her intently as she began to lick and suckle at his wrist, obviously she was feeling a lot better. Softly he brushed her off of his arm watching himself heal and then looking down at she as she inspected her healed wrist.

"It worked." The wolf muttered in somewhat surprise, smirking the hybrid brushed his thumb over her lower lip drying the excess blood when suddenly they heard a clearing of a throat from behind them, turning quickly they saw Stefan standing by the brush that would lead away from the camp watching them with a perplexed look, quickly Emily stepped away making sure that her blanket was still tight around her not exposing any of her skin. "We should probably get back to the motel. I could use some clothes."

"Yes, I agree. We should be returning." Klaus nodded his head as he began walking hearing the other two walking behind him as they made their way to descend down the mountain. It was going to be a long, silent trip back towards the town.

* * *

The wolf was having a shower to cleanse the blood off of her body as Stefan and Klaus sat in the room staring into empty spaces before the vampire spoke up. "You gave her your blood..." He announced as the hybrid glanced over to him. "With no condition." He added as the older one shrugged his shoulder.

"If her mother knew that she was injured and it was my fault then she would have my head." Klaus concluded as he caught the unconvinced look on the vampires face. "Do you have a problem with me healing her wound?"

Stefan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have a problem at all." He shook his head choosing not to tell him the truth about how he truly felt towards him getting close to the wolf. "What's her story anyway? Is her mother as bad as you say?" He questioned, if Niklaus was somewhat scared of her then she must have held some kind of threat.

"A while ago now her mother, Regina, saved my life from a group of witches, killed every single one of them." Stefan was surprised to hear this the woman must have been very powerful. "After that I was in debt to her, she came to me one day asking if I could turn her daughter hybrid, she had obviously heard through the witchy line that I was attempting to become hybrid and she wanted to finally cash in her favour, when I was successful I would have to turn Emily also." He shrugged his shoulders as the vampires face became confused. "What?"

"Witchy? Wait. You mean... Emily's mother is a witch?" He questioned as the hybrid nodding his head as an answer. "But Emily is a werewolf, how is that possible?" He tilted his head to the side obviously confused by this revelation.

"Ah, yes. That is an interesting story." Klaus went to start but as the door to the small bathroom opened and the raven-black haired girl stepped out she looked between the two of them running the damp towel through her stringy wet hair. "Emily." He nodded at her as he sat up, she smiled creasing her eye brows. "Are you both ready to go?"

"Where are we heading now?" Emily asked looking over at him as she threw her bag over her shoulder, she was learning it was better to pack light if she was going to be travelling with two vampires who had spent probably decades travelling with next to nothing and compelling themselves everything that they would ever need. "Let me guess, you aren't going to tell me until we get there?"

"Actually, little wolf, we're heading to Chicago to see an old friend of mine and figure out what is wrong in my seemingly flawless hybrid making plan." He informed her as he leaned across and opened the door for her. "We'd better get a move on."

* * *

**A/N**

**Whew, another chapter down, I'm sorry this took so long but I'm working on two stories at the moment and some of these chapters take a while to write. Anyway, enough explaining I hope that you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it**

**What do you think of Emily and Klaus? Do you like their chemistry? And how about Emily's back story? Are you enjoying finding out about that? I always love to know what you think of the chapters and the story so far so let me know in a review please**

**If you wanna follow me on Tumblr then check out www . proud-salvatore . tumblr . com**

**If you left a review in the last chapter then check below for responses or answers**

* * *

**Lady Syndra – Here's an update, here's an update ;)**

**Whitttyyy76 – I hope that this chapter will give you a little more of an inside to Emily's past. I will probably do an originals story at some point, this story will probably lead on into the originals show :)**

**ConsistentlyRandom21 – I'm really glad that you're liking how I'm including small doses of her past, that's how I wanted to do it to try and keep it interesting and mysterious :) I'm glad that you think I've got Klaus in character, that's what I'm trying hardest to do and I'm really glad you like Emily, I like her too :)**

**Tvdlover87654 – Glad that you liked the chapter, I hope that this uncovered a little more of her past for you :)**

**susl – I want Emily and Stefan to become friends, I think he's already a little protective over her because he knows what Klaus is capable of :)**

**xxxRena – Haha, I'm glad that you liked it, they became a little closer this chapter and he actually answered one of her questions for once which is a start :)**

* * *

**Graciiee**


	4. The End of the Affair

A Light in the Dark

The End of the Affair

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the vampire diaries, they all belong to their respectful owners, but I do own Emily.**

* * *

**Chicago**

Emily sat in the back seat on the hybrids jet black Jeep looking out of the window into the busy street of Chicago, it seemed like they had been driving forever but they had finally reached their destination, sitting up she glanced at Klaus through the rear view mirror as he just continued to watch her until looking back at the road.

He pulled up into a small car park as they all climbed up, Emily was stretching out a little whilst the two men were talking. "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Klaus told him before glancing over at the small girl. "And welcome to Chicago, Emily." He nodded as she looked around, everything seemed to pretty and busy but that was what made it nice.

"What are we doing here?" Stefan questioned, that was usually where Emily would come in asking many questions, but she was too busy looking around and reading signs to care about anything else, this was so much prettier than the places they had been visiting to try to find wolves.

"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" The hybrid teased as he looked over at the younger vampire who was refusing to look back at him. That time in his life was something that he didn't like to think about too much and he especially didn't want to talk about it with someone like Niklaus.

"Blacked out most of it." Stefan replied sharply as he looked around, he did remember some of it but most of it he didn't want to remember, it wasn't something that he was proud of or he wanted to remember. "A lot of blood, a lot of partying." He narrowed down his time in Chicago as the wolf rejoined them. "The details are all a blur." He added as the emerald-green eyed girl in front of him creased her eye brows.

"Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." He answered as he looked down at the small girl who looked very interested in what was happening between them both. "Emily, have you ever heard of anyone named 'The Ripper of Monterrey'?" He questioned and the raven-black haired wolf shook her head. "Then I think you're going to enjoy the story. Back in the 20s word was the ripper got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off-limits then, which made everything so much fun."

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920**_

_Outside of a busy looking bar Stefan was sat in the back seat on an old 20s car kissing heavily with a pretty, young woman before his lips trailed down to her throat and he took a large chunk from her neck, drinking her blood until she was limp and lifeless. Climbing from the car the vampire dried his lips and straighten his tie before entering the bar._

"_Guess who my eyes have just spied, ladies?" A beautiful woman on the stage announced as she swayed elegantly to the full jazz music behind her. "Looking for a good time, Mr. Salvatore?" She teased with a smirk pulling across her lips._

"_Save me a dance, Gloria." He winked at her as he walked past the stage to a waiter about to grab a glass of champagne but a stunning blonde reached out and got it before him. "Oh. Please, help yourself." He smirked down at her as she looked back up at him with a very confident expression._

"_Oh, I always do." She flirted back as he edged closer to him, her tongue darted out and she licked his lips seductively before the dark veins around her eyes pushed through to reveal she was a vampire too. "Careful, Mr. Salvatore. You're still wearing your date. She's lovely." She commented before turning around about to leave._

_Stefan couldn't let this amazing woman just walk from his life, she was far too free-spirited and fun-loving for him to just let go. Reaching out he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him before saying. "No, no, no. Who are you?" He demanded in a rough voice before her finger was brought up to her mouth signalling him to be quiet._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

"Chicago was magical." Klaus informed the small jet-black haired wolf from beside him as they walked towards a building, she was listening to the tales actually quite interested in what he had to say, despite everything the hybrid did and had done he had lived a very full life filled with intriguing stories that she was always interested in hearing.

"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it." Stefan replied as he trailed along behind them his voice darker than usual. "Like I said, I don't remember most of it." He added as the hybrid glanced over his shoulder flashing him a knowing smile.

"Going to get down to business, then?"

"Why am I still with you?" Stefan demanded suddenly making both of the wolves stop and turn to him. "We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" He quizzed, obviously he had an ulterior motive for wanting the hybrid to move on, Elena was the reason why his hybrids were not working and he couldn't let the Original know that.

"We're going to see my favourite witch." He informed them as the small girl beside him stiffened slightly at the word witch. "Don't worry, little wolf. It's not your mother if that's what you're wondering. No, no. This is another witch, if anyone can help us with our hybrid problem it's her."

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920**_

_Stefan was sitting up at the bar drinking happily with some friends before glancing behind him to see the stunning blonde was there once again but this time she had her sights on another man and she was dancing with him, he turned away and the blonde made her way over as the men all laughed loudly yet again. "Sorry to crash the fun, boys, but some of us actually came her to hear the music. Not you." She scolded them._

"_I am so sorry, sweetheart. Are we offending you?" The younger Salvatore questioned as his friends laughed once again all clinking their glasses together as the blonde reached forward and brushed her hand across his face._

"_It would take a lot more than a baby face to offend me." She told him as she turned around to leave, but the Salvatore was quick to ask for her name he need to know her more than just the brief times they would flirt. "Sure. When you earn it. Now do Gloria a favour and stick a sock in it." She told him in her thick British accent before returning to the dance floor with her male companion._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

Emily was the first to enter the bar looking around for a couple of seconds trying to ignore the chatting between the two older supernaturals behind her before she noticed a woman across the bar, it was obviously the owner of the bar as she noticed the three walk into the bar. "You have got to be kidding me." The caramel coloured woman looked at the hybrid with a smirk on her face.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender-"

"Stop." Gloria ordered as she held her hand up. "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." She chuckled gently taking a couple of steps towards them before feeling something off with the presence of them, she glanced behind her at the raven-black haired girl who just stood there quietly, she looked directly at her before saying. "You have her eyes. Emerald green. I'll never forget."

Emily blanked for a couple of seconds before spluttering out. "I-I'm sorry. I don't understand." She told her as the witch took another step towards her, but Niklaus was quick to be standing there blocking the young wolf from her view giving the witch a warning look, Gloria then turned her attention to the vampire that was travelling with them.

"I remember you."

"Yeah." Stefan muttered nodding her head before adding. "You're Gloria." That was back in the 1920s, she should most definitely had been a corpse in the ground but she was still up and kicking and looking damn good for her age. "Shouldn't you be-"

"Old and dead?" She finished clearly not blind to her real age. "Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" The witch joked motioning the bar around her, she grinned cockily, obviously she was very proud of her life's work.

Klaus glanced down at Emily and informed her. "Gloria is a very powerful witch."

"I can slow the ageing down some. Herbs and spells." Her eyes flickered over to Emily once again who was standing there silently, crossing her arms over her chest. "But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." She shrugged her shoulders, the witch knew she was gonna die one day, but until then she would just live her life to the whole.

"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus told the vampire that was standing beside him, he just nodded and then walked around the bar and began to mix up some drinks for them all. "Emily, why don't you go make yourself comfortable, or perhaps you should go get yourself some food, I have money-"

"I'm not hungry." She replied as she sulked across the bar almost dragging her feet on the floor as if to scuff it, the hybrid sighed heavily as he watched her take a seat in a booth on her own, Stefan watched from where he was making drinks, he knew this couldn't be easy for her, everyone _knowing_ who she was because of her mother and assuming she was the same kind of person.

The hybrid turned back to the witch who had her hands placed on her hips as she looked at him questionably. "You look ravishing, by the way." He flirted a little as she felt a smile creeping up over her lips but she quickly pushed away the thought of herself and the abomination in front of her.

"Don't." She told him firmly holding up her hand once more. "I know why you're here, but the girls another story. Does her mother know about you having her, or is she part of some deal?" Gloria questioned lowering her voice so the emerald-green eyed girl who was just twiddling her thumbs across the bar couldn't hear her.

"She is part of a deal, but she wasn't stolen by me, if that's what you're implying. Her mother knew that I was attempting to become hybrid, she made a deal with me." Klaus explained as the woman shook her head. "How much do you know about Regina?" He questioned, he knew enough to know that making deals with her was a bad idea, but he wanted to know from a witches perspective what they knew about her.

"I heard that Regina started off a good witch, at least that's what I heard from some witches that used to be friends with her, it wasn't until her later life that she began to dabble in some of the... darker magic." The witch explained as she shook her head from side to side before looking back up. "I assume she just fell further and further until she couldn't come back."

"I can hear you." Emily announced from where she sat across from them both, they glanced over at her to see the firm look on her face. "You don't have to whisper and walk on egg shells around me, I get that she was a bad person, I have first hand experience with her." She reminded them as they both looked back at each other.

Gloria cleared her throat before she told Niklaus. "Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." Stefan and Emily both looked up at this very interested in finding out who had put the curse on the hybrid originally.

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." He replied to her crossing his arms over his chest, there was no way they were going to be able to talk to her, not like he wanted to anyway.

"I know." Gloria replied nodding her head before adding. "And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." She told him as he stared at her for a couple of seconds, he didn't want to have to bring the original witch into this and he didn't want to have to bring Rebekah into it either.

"Rebekah." Niklaus announced like the word was almost venom on his tongue. "Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." He told her lamely as she just stared him down, there was no way around it, they needed this girl like it or not, if he wanted to create hybrids then he would need to listen and comply to her every demand.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me." The witch replied.

"What is this?" Stefan's voice came from behind the bar, he was holding an aged-looking photo before he turned it so that they could view it, Emily took a few seconds to recognise the people in the photo, it was Stefan and Klaus, arms slung around each other and smiling like old friends, but that picture contrasted their true relationship, they certainly weren't friends.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus replied as a smirk pulled across his lips and he wandered over to the bar resting his forearms on the counter looking over at the vampire whom seemed shocked, he didn't remember that at all.

"But this is me. With you." Stefan blanked as his eyes went wide, the wolf skulked her way across the bar to be standing silently beside the hybrid who glanced down at her waiting for the Salvatore to get his head around the fact that he was in that photo.

* * *

Klaus had decided it was a good idea go get Rebekah see if he could maybe convince her to come around and he had brought the wolf and the vampire with him, Stefan couldn't seem to let go of the fact that he had known the hybrid in his before life and it was beginning to play on the Originals nerves. "This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" He pressed.

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Klaus replied shrugging his shoulders obviously hiding something from the vampire that was trailing along behind him, all that time they had been trying to find out who Klaus was and the entire time he _knew_ him.

Shaking his head Stefan replied sharply. "No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Clearly he was in denial about knowing the hybrid, but Klaus didn't really want to discuss his history with the Salvatore at that moment, he just wanted to figure out a way for his hybrids to work.

"I'm a little busy right now." Klaus replied as he continued to think about bringing Rebekah back into the picture, he was perfectly content with where she was right now and if he did bring her back he doubted she would be very happy with him. "Memory Lane will have to wait." He answered him firmly.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan demanded in a rough voice narrowing his eyes, pressing for an answered. "Answer me."

Rolling his eyes the Original knew that he wasn't going to be able to get anything done without the vampire asking so many questions so he gave him. "Let's just say with didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." He admitted nodding his head as Emily glanced over interested in more history between the two.

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920**_

_Sitting in a booth at Gloria's bar both the mysterious vampire Rebekah was sitting one side of a human whilst Stefan was sitting the other and both were drinking happily from her throat, the stunning blonde pulled away the same time as the Salvatore did as they shared a loving kiss, he continued kissing down her throat seductively until stopping on a cold chain of a necklace. "It's beautiful."_

_Rebekah smirked as she looked down at the pendant that was hanging loosely around her neck. "A witch gave it to me. Supposedly it's magical." She gave him a look as he questioned if it was and she gave him the simple answer of. "It brought me love, didn't it." She looked at him lovingly when suddenly her arm was caught and she was yanked from her seat in the booth._

"_It's late, Rebekah, we're leaving." Niklaus told her firmly giving her no option but to have to go with him, her icy blue eyes widened as she struggled to get out of his hold, she didn't want to go with him she wanted to stay with Stefan and continue to have fun until the early morning._

_Rebekah tried to pry his hand off as she hissed. "Get off of me!" She demanded, the way they man was pulling her around was making the vampire angry, rising from his seat he glared at the man with slick back blonde hair._

_Stefan crossed his arms over his chest flexing his muscles under the dapper suit he was wearing. "Who is this guy?"_

"_Stefan, don't." Rebekah told him holding her free hand up. "He'll kill you. He's a lot stronger than he looks." She glared up at the man who was now bruising her wrist._

"_So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about." Klaus muttered as he looked the vampire up and down with a very unimpressed look on his face. "You're right, he does have funny hair." He muttered as the vampire creased his eye brows wondering what about his hair was funny. "I'm bored. I want to go."_

"_Then go without me, I'm not your girlfriend." She scolded him in a dark voice as she tried to pull her arm out of his grip once more._

_Klaus scoffed shaking his head. "No, you're my sister, which means... You have to do as I say." He told her firmly as she just glared back up at him._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

The raven-black haired wolf frowned from where she was standing next to them listening to the story of how the two met. Her voice was thick with sarcasm as she muttered. "I see you gave your sister the independence she deserved." He glared over to her, that wasn't the point of the story. "I'm just saying..."

"Well don't." He growled back sharply before glancing over at the vampire whom seemed to be in shock for a couple of moments as he listened to the hybrid speak, everything seemed surreal and false, he didn't remember anything about that, not Rebekah nor knowing Niklaus.

Blinking a couple of times Stefan said. "Your sister. So I knew another Original vampire." He concluded as they walked further into the warehouse they had gone to, Klaus turned around and walked into a room that had five coffins dotted around, Emily's eyes widened as she ran her finger tips over the dusty lid of one, she went to lift it but suddenly there was a presence behind her and a hand pressed to the lid which made her jolt.

"Don't touch, love." Klaus whispered huskily in her ear as she spun around to be face to face with him, he smirked looking down at her, his eyes running over her face before stalking back over to the coffin he was originally stood at, his two companions followed him over and looked down at her. She was very beautiful stilled dressed in a lovely white flapper girl dress from the 20s and a dagger sticking out of her chest.

Stefan looked at her face searching for a memory but couldn't find anything. "I don't recognise her."

"Well, don't tell her that." Klaus smirked as he continued to look down at his baby-sister inside of the coffin. "Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." He explained as he reached down and pulled the dagger out of her chest. "Time to wake up, little sister." He teased as she continued to not move. "Any day now, Rebekah." Still she didn't move, scoffing the hybrid spat out. "She's being dramatic."

"I think she has a right to be." Emily muttered from where she stood beside him, Klaus glanced down at her. "I mean, you have had her trapped in here for God knows how long." She added and he scoffed gently as he rested the dagger beside his little sister waiting for any kind of movement.

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on?" Stefan pressed turning the face the Original. "I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" He questioned beginning to get pissed off now, he wanted answers but the hybrid was only answering him in riddles.

Klaus smirked as he answered. "Well, you have many useful talents." The vampire creased his eye brows as he looked at him waiting for him to continue. "In face, I learned some of my favourite tricks from you." He added before beginning another tale from their time in the 1920s.

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920**_

_in the corner of Gloria's lovely little bar the three supernaturals sat. Klaus glanced over at Stefan who was sitting beside his sister, his arm draped over his shoulder quite possessively which he didn't like that much, but the vampire was certainly interesting. "So Stefan, enlighten me. What makes you worthy of an Original like my sister? She's pure vampire and you're no more than a diluted bloodline."_

_Rebekah brushed her hand over the Salvatore's wrist giving her brother a warning look. "Don't listen to him, Stefan. Nik's an elitist." She added teasingly as he smirked shrugging his shoulder._

"_Hmm." The vampire chuckled a little before looking back up at the Original who was sitting opposite him. "And where's the rest of your family?" He quizzed clearly interested in learning more about the Originals and their mysterious past._

"_Well, let's see." Klaus pretended to be thinking for a second before continuing. "Erm. I killed most of them." He shrugged his shoulders almost carelessly, he had had a lot of time to process everything that had gone on between him and his family and he had come to terms with he was right and that was the end of it._

"_But not all." Rebekah remarked as she gave him a kind smile and he just nodded back at her, Stefan glanced over at her asking if she was ok with what he had done to their family and her simple answer was. "Well, we all had the chance to choose a side. I chose the right one, eventually." She reached across the table and touched Klaus' hand delicately._

_Suddenly an angry look man stopped at their table looking directly at Stefan as he demanded. "Where the hell's my wife?" The Salvatore glanced around the room before looking back at the man carelessly._

"_I don't know. I give up." He teased._

"_You think you're so tough?" The man growled out at him a dark side to his voice. "Hiding in your bar, drinking your liquor? A telephone call to Chicago P.D. might set you straight." He threatened but the two Originals that were sitting at the table only laughed gently at him which only made his anger grow._

"_Lila?" Stefan called looking over his shoulder to see a woman raise from where she had been sitting there was a look in her eyes that was locked or liked she was in some kind of trance, she had been compelled. "Lila, please. Come here for a second." He called as she stood there in front of her husband and the man who had been feeding off of her._

"_Oh, thank God." He whispered as he took her arm, he hated that she came to places like this and hung around with those kind of people. "C'mon, we're leaving." He told her firmly as he went to drag her from the bar, but the vampire that was sitting with his lovely blonde stood up standing opposite him compelling him._

"_Oh, no, no, no, no. No. You're sitting." He commanded as he took a seat next to Klaus who looked very amused at the situation, Lila on the other hand took a seat next to Stefan who had shuffled Rebekah up further so that they could all sit._

_Delicately the Salvatore picked up the compelled woman's hand and slide her white glove off folding it elegantly on the table before picking up a sharp looking knife. "Stefan, don't be mean." Rebekah ordered but he didn't listen to her._

_Klaus seemed rather intrigued as the frightened husband beside him asked. "What the hell are you doing?" As Stefan sliced into her wrist just enough to let it bleed and then let the blood seep into a martini glass._

_When he was finally finished he pulled her arm away and said. "Thank you so much, Lila. Why don't you go bandage that up?" He offered as the woman stood up from her place next to him and skirted across the bar to find a first-aid kit that she could use. Compelling the man opposite him he told him. "I'd like you to join me for a drink." He pushed the glass filled with his wife blood towards him._

"_What kind of sick freaks are you?" He demanded his heart rate was through the roof and he thought he was about to pass out with all the sweat dripping down his forehead._

"_I said, drink!" Stefan demanded in a cold voice and without another word the man daintily picked up the glass and took a coy slip from it almost wanting to cry. "I didn't catch your name." He announced folding his arms over his chest patiently. The man told him to go to Hell which only made the Original beside him chuckle darkly. "Do you want another sip?" Stefan threatened._

"_Liam. Liam Grant." He answered surely._

_Stefan laughed once more, a happy look pulling over his face. "Liam Grant! Have another sip. Liam." He offered as the husband took another unwanted sip from the tall glass of blood. "Finish it." He added evilly a smirk pulling across his lips making the older Original laugh as he watched the man._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

Emily was stunned from where she was stood across from them, she whimpered out. "That's cruel." Shaking her head from gently before turning around about to stalk from the warehouse but suddenly the Original was stood in front of her, arms crossed over his chest she tried to push past him but he wasn't having any of it. "Get out of my way." She ordered in a dark voice.

"Go back to Gloria's bar. Stay there until we return." Klaus told her, she looked between them both before rolling her eyes and taking off from the warehouse in clearly a bad mood. Spinning back around he was facing the Salvatore again as he told him. "I was your number one fan."

Stefan narrowed his eyes as he replied. "Why should I believe any of this?" He followed the hybrid over to the man who had been handling the transport of the coffins to Klaus's locations as he compelled him.

"When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." He was obviously done with the usefulness of the man who just nodded simply, the vampire behind him asked where they were going and he answered. "You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment." He answered giving him a cocky smile before turning and walking from the warehouse.

* * *

Back at Gloria's bar the witch heard the door across the room open and in waked the petite raven-black haired wolf looking awfully sullen, they made eye-contact for a couple of seconds before the owner gave her a sad smile, she knew it must have been hard to be travelling with someone like Niklaus, he was grumpy and sulky because his hybrids weren't working and the two of them were probably getting the brunt of it.

Grabbing a shot glass and a bottle of tequila she poured her a shot and asked. "Are you with them by choice or by force?" The girl took a seat on a stool the other side of the bar looking at the clear liquid for a couple of seconds.

"Both. I guess." She shrugged her shoulders delicately as she brought the glass to her lips and pounded the rough liquid and slammed it back down on the counter. "I want to choose not to be a wolf anymore, but I'm forced to travel with them to get what I want." She explained as the witch sighed pressing her hands to the counter top.

"It can't be easy for you." Gloria concluded looking at the young girl. "I mean, nothing must be easy for you. Having a mother like you do, having to travel around with those two, having to leave your home. I'm sorry." She apologised, but no apology from anyone was ever going to make up for what happened to her but it wasn't like she wanted an apology, what had been done was done and she just had to deal with it.

"You have no reason to be apologising." Emily answered as she took another shot from the table and pounded it once more. "What you said... About my eyes. You knew my mother?" She questioned looking up at the witch whose face became stoic as she turned away for a minute trying to compose herself. "Gloria?" She asked once more as the witch turned back around to face her.

"I met her a little while ago, she had been close with a group of my friends that were witches. When they couldn't give her what she wanted they sent her my way hoping I might have what she needed. When I told her I didn't have that she threatened to burn my bar to the ground." The woman explained as Emily gasped from where she was sitting opposite her, she knew what her mother was like stubborn and unlikable. "I managed to put the fire out just in time, but Regina wasn't very happy with me for not having what she wanted available."

"I'm really sorry." The wolf muttered shaking her head before glancing up at her and asking. "What was it that she wanted? How long ago was this?" Once again the girl was full of questions and the witch was more than happy to answer them unlike the hybrid had been. "She didn't _hurt_ you or anyone did she?"

"No, sweetie. It didn't get that bad. She knew the most important thing in my life was this place, so this is what she went after." Gloria rubbed her hand over the bar thoughtfully and then gazing back up at the wolf. "It was unsettling knowing that she was out there for all these years, but I suppose she got what she wanted in the end and stopped looking for me." She explained. "I think it was around eight – maybe nine years ago now, that was when she first came to me asking strange questions."

Emily sighed as she looked down, trying to forget what had happened to her eight years ago when she was 14, it was a tough time for her. "What did she want?" Gloria remained silent as she poured the girl another shot of the strong liquid. "Please tell me." She added as the witch sighed heavily.

"She was looking for something I didn't have. I mean, no one knew where it was, but a lot of people wanted it. The moonstone." She added as Emily creased her eye brows watching her. "She was looking for the moonstone, I'm not sure if she ever found it, or if she found another way around it, but your mother was a very strong witch, she still is. That's why I always protect myself." She informed her.

"I get it." The wolf muttered nodding her head looking down at the shot glass for a couple of seconds. "My mom... She knows what she wants and she isn't afraid who she hurts to get that." She nodded her head, both of them stopped talking when they heard the door open again, both expected to see Niklaus or Stefan but was surprised when they saw a handsome icy-blue eyed vampire.

"Well, look what the wind blew in." Gloria chuckled as she moved around the bar to greet the Salvatore happily, his eyes were on Emily for a second before they flickered over to the witch who stood in front of him. "Last I heard, you hated this place." She added with almost a playful sneer on her face.

"Gloria." He greeted her with a half smile. "Damn! If I knew you were going to age like this, I would have stuck around." He teased looking her up and down.

"I always did like you better." She answered as a laugh fell from her lips and she pushed against his chest, he only grinned back. "But I see your brother is still running in the wrong crowd." She frowned a little and that was when Emily realised that it was Stefan's older brother, Damon. The one that Niklaus had saved from a werewolf bite, she looked over at him surprised.

"You've seen him?" Damon questioned as the witch tilted her head over to the side to reveal that the wolf had been travelling with them. "You." He looked over at her as he zipped over to be standing in front of her, but Niklaus had pulled that trick on her so many times it didn't even phase her anymore, slowly she stood up to be looking at him. "Well, you reek of dog, so I'm guessing you're a wolf." He concluded as she glared up at him.

"And the pale, pastiness of your skin tells me you're dead. So, I'm guessing you're a vampire." She concluded nodding her head, he only smirked looking her up and down once more actually making her uncomfortable. "I know who you are. You're Stefan's brother. Klaus saved your life from a werewolf bite, right?" She questioned and he smirked reaching over and taking the tequila she had been drinking.

"Tell me, wolfy. Where did my brother and the abomination go?" He questioned earning a little snarl from the wolf in front of him. "Touchy." He commented as she narrowed her eyes at him once more, she wasn't about to give him the answers that he wanted, even if he was trying to do some kind of good.

"They'll be back later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me." Gloria informed him from across the bar, giving him a hard look, she wanted the vampire out of her bar even more than wolf did.

"Gloria..." He turned to her reaching out to stroke her hand almost seductively. "Don't be a tease." He smirked a little tilting his head to the side giving her his most charming look, he knew the witch was probably on some kind of vervain and it was impossible to compel a wolf, so he had to get his answers the old fashion way. "What kind of errand?"

Removing his hand she placed it at his side once more before saying. "I don't think so." She scoffed shaking her had. "You may be cure, but you're still a vampire." She added making the wolf sitting across from them smirk as she turned back to be facing the bar.

* * *

Inside of Stefan's old apartment the young doppelgänger was getting the feel for the place, it seemed very much like her old boyfriend and she was using the journal he had kept to try to get used to how he was when he was on human blood. _April, 1922. Lexi found me last night, dragged me off the train tracks. Thinks she can make me care again_. She read sighing heavily running her fingers over the neat script before turning the page. _June, 1924. Lexi's driving me crazy. More animal blood, more misery._

She frowned, she knew what the blonde was doing for her boyfriend had been good for him but she hated the thought of him being miserable. Turning the page once more the next extract she read seemed a little more light-hearted, it actually made a soft smile pull across her lips. _1935. Cravings are there, but it's easier. Lexi's on to her next project. Getting me to laugh._

Hearing two voices out in the hall she moved quickly, she knew those voices anywhere, Klaus and Stefan. Bolting into a hidden closest that they had found earlier she made sure the door at least shut so it was ajar after her, so that she could get out. There was a sudden boom on the front door as it was kicked open by the hybrid, obviously he had seen that the lock had been broken.

"What a charming little homestead." Klaus' voice came from the other side of the door from where she was, she could feel herself shaking as her nails scratched lightly against the wall behind her. "Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" He called out, he had sensed someone had been in there.

"It's been vacant for decades." Stefan answered, she was just relived to hear his voice again, nothing about his voice seemed different, but she knew that spending time with the hybrid must do something to a person, change them to a certain extent. "People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" He questioned bored by the Originals games.

Smirking Klaus looked over to him and answered. "Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me about your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." The doppelgänger looked beside her to see a list of names on a wall, one of them being Liam Grant.

Stefan nodded his head as he remembered. "To write it down."

"And relive the kill... Over and over again." Forever a memory in the scribble of a name, the vampire actually remembered that from his time as a Ripper, although he didn't remember much. Klaus pulled open the hidden door, he remember everything from their time in Chicago down to the last detail. "You believe me now?"

Slowly stalking into the closest he inspected the list before hearing a stuttered breath he wasn't sure he heard at first, turning his head he was surprised to see Elena pushing herself into the corner, not scared of him but of the Original that was following him around, but as he locked eyes with her there was hope in her eyes. "Look what I found." Stefan announced as cold fear rushed through the doppelgänger's veins, she was relieved when he reached past her and grabbed a bottle that was beside her. "1918. Single malt." He turned and gave it to Klaus.

"My favourite." He answered smirking as he looked at the as he read the label not noticing the one final look shared between Stefan and Elena. "Let's go and find someone to pair it with. I'm sure Emily is starving by now." He added as he turned and walked from the apartment with the Salvatore following close behind.

* * *

Emily was sat at a booth when the two supernaturals finally found their way back to Gloria's, the hybrid crossed the room and slid a styrofoam package over to her, she opened it to reveal a delicious looking burger, she could feel her stomach grumbling at the sight of it, making her mouth water. "Sometimes I forgot you still need time to be human." He slid in the booth opposite her as she just stared at it. "Please don't tell me you're vegetarian or something... Some kind of ironic justice for your hunting humans on full moons."

"No, I'm not vegetarian." She replied as she picked the burger up inspecting it quickly before taking a nice sized bite out of it. "Mmm." She moaned happily as she closed her eyes chewing, the hybrid sitting opposite her only smirked as he watched her clearly amused by her small moment to be human before she would return to her sulky, sarcastic wolfy ways. When she finally swallowed she told him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied nodding at her before adding. "You need to tell me if you need something. It's been a long time since I've been human, I hardly remember what it's like anymore, so I don't know what you need." He explained and she nodded her head once more before he cleared his throat shaking his head. "Did you and Gloria speak?"

"Yeah, we did. Turns out she did have a run in with my mother about eight years, I think she said." Emily replied placing the burger down in the package as Klaus listened more, she dried her mouth before sipping her soda that was placed beside her. "She came to her looking for something. A moonstone." She answered as the hybrid tilted his head. "Maybe it was part of a spell or something."

"Perhaps." Klaus replied as he nodded his head before standing up and walking over to Gloria leaving the wolf to enjoy her meal as she dug back in happily. "Gloria, a word." He wiggled his finger making her move down the length of the bar to be standing right there in front of him. "Is what the girl said true? Did Regina come here for a moonstone?" He asked as she nodded her head. "Why?"

"She never said. But she seemed desperate and crazed. Her eyes. Something I'll never forgot. Ever." The witch shuddered before looking back up at the wolf. "All I know is there was a group of wolves in town. When I told Regina I didn't have the stone she got angry took it out on my bar, tried to burn it to the ground, but then the wolves came after us witches. Told us that one of our own had stolen one of theirs. It was Regina." She explained as the hybrid creased his eye brows. "I didn't hear anymore from her after that. I suppose she got what she wanted." She concluded nodding her head. "Where's Rebekah?" She changed the subject as she saw the wolf looking over.

"She'll be here. I can't just conjure her up on demand." He replied knowing how truly stubborn the blonde was before he glanced down the bar the Salvatore who just sat there in a sullen silence. "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." He announced.

Scoffing the vampire shook his head as he put all the final pieces together. "So this is why you asked me to be your wingman?" He looked up at him. "Because you liked the way I tortured innocent people?" Emily gazed over at this point, obviously Stefan saw what he had done was wrong, but Klaus showed no real sign of remorse.

"Well, that's certainly half of it." Klaus answered shrugging his shoulders as he leaned against the bar casually. The vampire asked what the other half was and the Original smirked before adding. "The other half, Stefan. Is that you used to want to be my wingman."

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920**_

_Both Klaus and Stefan were sitting beside one another face towards the bar, the Original looked almost down, but also had a drunk glaze to his eyes and the vampire beside him was trying to lighten the mood. "They're jealous. Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are." He explained._

_Rolling his eyes Klaus replied shortly. "What? An abomination?"_

"_No. A king." Stefan replied surely which actually made the Original smile cockily which actually made the Salvatore laugh once more._

"_Look at us." Klaus smirked looking at his friend beside him. "Two sad orphans." He concluded before glancing up at his lovely sister who would look over at them every now and then. "my sister fancies you, you know. But... I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed, and that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad."_

"_I appreciate the advice."_

"_And when the point comes where she inevitably leaves you... She can't help it, it's just who she is." Stefan wasn't sure if the Original meant that as an insult or a word of warning, but he just took whatever Klaus said with a pinch of salt, it was his sister after all. "Don't let your heart do anything stupid."_

"_You know what, you're a good friend, Nik." Stefan nodded at him with a sure smile. "I'm glad I met you."_

* * *

**Chicago, present**

"To friendship." Klaus raised his shot of tequila before throwing the liquid to the back of his throat letting the information sink in to the vampire who sat beside him not even believing that those words had some from his mouth, he knew that his Ripper days had holes in them, but this seemed to be one big blank spot that he couldn't remember, not matter how many stories he heard and how hard he tried.

"So I'm confused." Stefan began as he turned to be facing the hybrid this time. "If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?" He questioned as the wolf looked over surprised, Klaus just have her a look before shrugging his shoulders at Stefan.

"All good things must some to an end." He explained almost regretfully.

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920**_

_In the middle of the dance floor both Rebekah and Stefan were dancing happily whilst the Original brother sat beside them watching them with a content smile, but suddenly he felt something rush through him and within seconds the bar was being filled with police officers that were firing bullets at everyone and everywhere. The couple jump and hide behind the bar as the vampire picked up a bullets. "They're using wooden bullets." He announced with a frown. "They know."_

"_That means he's here." Rebekah could feel a rush of panic in her stomach as she thought back to him and then another when she though about her brother being out there._

"_Who?" Stefan asked looking at her concerned. "Who's here?"_

"_Rebekah!" Niklaus voice came over the screaming and talking. "C'mon, we've got to go, sweetheart." He informed her taking her arm and pushing her towards the exist, she struggled and called out for the Salvatore. "Go!" He told her firmly. Her necklace slipped off of her neck without her or the older brother noticing, the Salvatore moved in to pick it up but the Original stopped him. "Stefan. I'm sorry, but the fun has to end here."_

_Creasing his eye brows the younger vampire asked. "What are you talking about?"_

_Regretfully the Original had to compel him looking at him as he said. "You must forget Rebekah and me. Until I say otherwise, you never knew us, Stefan. Thank you. I had forgotten what it was like to have a brother." Within seconds the original had vanished leaving him in the carnage of Gloria's bar._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

"You compelled me to forget?" Stefan questioned, well it all made sense after that, it was obvious why he didn't remember anything because it had all he whipped clean from his memory, he somewhat felt betrayed but quickly brushed that feeling away.

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on." The hybrid replied simply as he shrugged his shoulders. "Better to have a clean slate." He added which only made the vampire more suspicious, why would he want him to forget, it didn't make sense there had to be another reason for the Originals to have been forgotten.

"But why?" He pressed narrowing his eyes at him. "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." Klaus straightened slightly replying that story time was over, Stefan's eyes flickered across the bar to see his brother standing in the door way making a sign for him to meet him outside. "I need another drink. A real one." He lied before walking out the back to see his brother standing there waiting for him. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What is with you you?" Damon countered in a hard voice. "You kill Andie one day, you save my life the next. What are you good, bad? Pick one!" He demanded narrowing his icy blue eyes at his brother.

Shaking his head Stefan couldn't believe how irresponsible his brother was being bring Elena this close to Klaus. He missed her too, more than he could describe, but he wasn't about to put her life in danger, again. "Klaus almost saw Elena today. You have to get her out of Chicago." He informed him.

"She's not going anywhere until she got you checked into vampire rehab and on the mend. Trust me. I've tried." Damon replied as his younger brother shook his head slowly, he wanted to be with her, of course he did, he loved her more than anything, but his number one priority was keeping her safe.

"She is the key to everything. Klaus can't know that she's alive."

Creasing his thick eye brows the older brother asked. "What are you talking about?" He figured that Klaus's need for Elena was over, sure he probably shouldn't know she was alive after he 'killed her' but he wouldn't need her anymore, surely.

"She was supposed to die in the sacrifice and she didn't. Now Klaus can't create any new hybrids. His witch is seconds away from figuring that out. Tell Elena to go home and forget about me." Stefan told him firmly as his raven-black haired brother just stared at him for a couple of long seconds trying to wrap his head around what was happening.

"Tell her yourself." He replied as Stefan looked to the side to see his lovely doppelgänger standing there looking at him with the same hope in her eyes that he had seen when they shared their moment in the hidden closest.

* * *

Once Emily was finished with her meal she wandered over to the bar to take a seat beside the hybrid who was looking down at his beer bottle with a thoughtful look on his face. "Can I ask you something?" She questioned and he shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really want to talk anymore, but he didn't want to argue either. "What, uh, what did Stefan mean... You killed his girlfriend on an altar made of fire? Is that like a metaphor for something?" She questioned creasing her eye brows.

"Actually, love. It's quite literal." He replied glancing down at her. "It's not that simple to break a curse and become hybrid. There are a lot of things that need to be done. A lot of people that need to be killed." He explained as she looked up at him her eyes slightly widened. "A wolf. A vampire. A doppelgänger. Stefan's girlfriend Elena was the doppelgänger that I needed for the ritual."

"Oh." Was her simple answer before she saw someone that she recognised across the bar, it was Damon. He sauntered towards them as the hybrid glanced over rolling his eyes, of course he had to make an appearance.

"Good to see you again, sweetheart." Damon nodded at the wolf who sat there silently trying to wrap her head around what the hybrid had done, Klaus growled threateningly turning to him with a hard look on his face wondering where the two had met each other before.

Klaus grimaced as he said. "I see they've opened the door to the riff raff now." He announced in a hard voice which only made the vampire laugh gently, he was going to give Elena and Stefan enough time to speak even if it meant putting up with whatever the Original was going to throw at him.

Smirking the older Salvatore replied. "Oh, honey, I've been called worse." He answered as he continued to stand there beside the hybrid.

The hybrid shook his head a sickening smile pulling over his lips as he glanced up at the vampire who stood there looking as cocky as ever. "You don't give up, do you?" It wasn't really a question more of a statement, but the Salvatore shrugged a little, he just wanted his brother back although he wanted Elena too, he didn't think that his brother deserved to be travelling around with the sociopath of an Original.

"Give me my brother back... You'll never see me again." He replied with another cocky smile with really grated something inside of Klaus, he felt as if he was the only one who was allowed to be cocky.

"Well, I am torn." Klaus shrugged his shoulders as he glanced to the wolf beside him, Emily sat there in silence. "You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." He concluded as he glanced up at the vampire.

"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon answered as a grin pulled across his face, the look was quickly whipped clean when suddenly the hybrid had him gripped by the throat tightly.

* * *

Stefan watched as his girlfriend stood across from him, he sighed as he asked. "What are you doing here?" She was risking everything they had done to save her by being this close to the hybrid and there was only so long that his brother would be able to distract the hybrid for before he got bored and agitated.

"Where else would I be?" She replied like it was a simple answer, she obviously didn't care what she risked she just wanted him to be at home with her, she didn't care that Klaus would probably come after them, they could deal with that after when she knew he was safe and off of human blood.

Stefan wasn't trying to hurt her, but he knew he had to throw her off of his scent. "What do you want?" He had to protect her no matter what. "Damon won't be able to distract Klaus for long." He informed her as she reached forward and brushed her hand tenderly over his face, he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds revelling in the feels of her touching him, it had been a long couple of months without her.

"Come home." She begged biting her bottom lip before she embraced him lovingly, he held her in his arm before he suddenly felt her hand raise, reaching behind he caught her wrist and glanced down to see that she was holding a vervain dart, so disappointed that she would go to that extent to get him back.

"How much clearer can I make it? I don't wanna come home."

* * *

Emily cringed as she watched the hybrid stabbed Damon repeatedly in the neck with a wooden toothpick. "Oh, dear, what was that?" He smirked as he looked up at the vampire. "I'm a little boozy, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few times..." He stabbed him again. "Oh! No, that's not it. Hmm." He stabbed a little closer. "Oh. Almost." He looked over at the wolf who sat beside him. "Do you want a go, love? It's a lot of fun."

"No, I think I'm good." Emily muttered out as she looked back down at her drink hearing another small stabbing noise as the hybrid chuckled darkly.

Damon looked at the Original trying to mask the pain as he said. "You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." The cockiness of the vampire only angered Klaus more as he stood up slowly.

"You won't be any fun after you're dead." He informed him before throwing him to the floor, breaking a stool and grabbing the leg of it and about to stake the vampire in the chest and end him once and for all when suddenly the stake set fire in his hand and he was forced to drop it, glancing up he saw the witch standing beside a very shocked looking Emily. "Really?" She warned him and told him to take the fight outside.

"Klaus, it's not worth it." Emily put her two cents in as the hybrid took a moment looking between her and the witch before standing back up.

Dusting his hands off Klaus told the older Salvatore. "You don't have to negotiate your brothers freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." There was a sure tone to the hybrids voice as he turned away from the vampire leaving him lying there on the floor trying to find his breath staring at the ceiling for a long couple of seconds.

* * *

The couple were still standing in the parking lot away from the bar talking, the vampire looked down for a second before looking back up at his girlfriend and telling her. "Klaus is obsessed with siring these hybrids. The second he knows you're alive, he'll figure out why it's not working."

"Look, I know you're trying to protect me, but I can't let you do it." Elena looked at him pleading with her eyes. "Come with me, Stefan, please." She begged, both of them were just as bad as each other and cared so much about each other that they were willing to sacrifices their happiness for each others safety.

Stefan took a moment, actually processing what she had said before replying. "What do you expect if I do, Elena? Huh?" He questioned looking at her for an answer, but she just stared back at him solemnly. "It's never going to be the same, Elena."

"I know that."

Shaking his head Stefan quickly answered. "I don't think you do. I've left bodies scattered from Florida to Tennessee. Innocent people. Humans." He added as she tried to remain looking at him as if everything was ok, as if he wasn't a monster, but he could feel it in the way her lower lip was shaking.

"Lexi found you like this before." She reminded him as he nodded his head. "In the 20s, and... And she saved you." She added making him think back to his blonde friend that had helped him through so many hard times before.

"And you know what I did after that? I spent 30 years trying to pull myself together." He informed her as she frowned a little, she was willing to wait that long for him, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen. "To a vampire, that's nothing. To you? That's half your life." He told her as she took a step towards him telling him how she couldn't give up on him and he replied to her. "Yes, you can. It's done. That part of my life is done. I don't want see you. I don't want to be with you. I just want you to go." He was lying through his teeth, but he would rather her be safe and him unhappy.

* * *

Later that night Emily was sitting in a booth on her own when the hybrid wandered over to her, he placed his hand on the table as he told her. "I'm going to see if Sleeping Beauty is awake." He informed her as she nodded her head quietly. "Do you wish to come with us? I'm sure Rebekah will want a female friend to talk to." He announced as she slid out of the booth tired trying to hold back a yawn. "Do you need time to be human?" He questioned playfully as she pushed his shoulder half playfully.

"You listened to me today. When I said about you now hurting Damon." She noted looking up at him as he nodded walking along beside her. "Why?"

"Why not?" He answered simply glancing down at her. "Little wolf, you don't give yourself a lot of credit do you?" He questioned opening the car door for her allowing her to climb inside. "You can give some good wisdom, sometimes." He informed her as she gave him a tired but kind smile. "Let's go see Rebekah."

* * *

As the pulled up outside the warehouse the hybrid looked back at his two companions and said. "I think the two of you should stay out here, if Rebekah is in there she isn't going to be very happy that I left her daggered in there for quite a while so I think I should deal with her on my own first." He informed them both before turning around and walking from them both.

Emily looking down at her shoes for a couple of seconds trying to find words to say to the vampire, nothing could make it better that he had lost his girlfriend. "I'm sorry." She announced as the Salvatore glanced down at her almost perplex. "I mean, I know whatever I say isn't going to make up for it and I know I shouldn't be apologising for something someone else did, but I'm sorry for what Klaus did to your girlfriend..."

Clearing his throat the vampire just nodded at her. "You're right. You shouldn't be apologising for something that he did." He informed her wishing he could tell her the truth about Elena, thinking it would be nice to just have something to talk to, but knowing he couldn't. "But I appreciate the thought, Emily. Thank you." He nodded once again as she just smiled lamely unsure of what else to say. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I mean, you're a nice girl, you shouldn't have to live a life like you're living."

"I've come to the conclusion that life sucks." She informed him with a soft smile, he chuckled as he leaned back against the hybrids car. "I'm just learning to deal with everything as it comes." She told him once more and he nodded liking her positive attitude when she had been dealt such a bad hand. "I just hope everything will be better once I'm a hybrid. I mean, they can't be worst."

Stefan hated seeing how much this girl needed to be hybrid, she deserved to live a happy life without having to have the agony of turning every full moon, but he also wanted his girlfriend to be safe. It wasn't fair on any of them that they had been dealt their lives.

* * *

Sauntering into the warehouse room that was holding his families he saw the human he had left for his baby sister was dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood, wandering over to the coffin he saw that Rebekah was no longer in there which meant she was alive and plotting. "Rebekah..." He called. "It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are."

Suddenly a flash of lush blonde locks bundled across the room and he was stabbed with a sharp object looking down he looked into a pair of icy blue orbs as a familiar voiced ordered him to. "Go to hell, Nik." She was awake.

* * *

_**Chicago 1920**_

_Klaus was hurrying across the parking lot to where a car was waiting for them, if he was being honest he had been planning for this day for a long time, he knew he wasn't going to be able to stay in Chicago for the rest of his life and Niklaus was always one to have a back up plan. "Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go!" He ordered but she didn't move from where she was stood waiting for her lover who would never come._

"_He'll be here any second." She answered surely, she was praying that he would come, he had to come._

_Softly the older brother leaned across and took her arm reminding her. "Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move." But still she didn't move, she didn't care any more, she just wanted to be with Stefan, she loved him. She explained how she wouldn't be leaving without the Salvatore which lead him to reply. "Stefan's not coming. We have to disappear. He'll draw too much attention. Let him go."_

"_What did you do?" She looked up at him through her cruel blue eyes trying to figure out what he had done, he answered that he didn't have time for her to throw one of her tantrums and tried to lead her over to the car, but she shrugged quickly out of his grip. "I don't want to run any more, Nik! All we do is run. I want to be with Stefan."_

"_Fine." Klaus replied nodding his head a growl on his lips as he added. "Then choose. Him or me." It was a simple enough question, but she didn't reply to it, she couldn't break her brothers heart like that, of course she loved them both. "That's what I thought." He concluded on his own. "Get in the truck. Let's go." He added but she took a step away from him shaking head, she was going back for Stefan._

"_Goodbye, Nik." She told him almost solemnly as she turned around before he was suddenly standing in front of her driving the silver stake through her heart watching the running from her features leaving her looking up at him shocked and lifeless._

* * *

"Don't pout." Klaus tisked as he pulled the dagger from his chest, of course it would have no affect on him, he was a hybrid and basically immortal. "You knew it wouldn't kill me." He added giving her a look as she glared over to him.

Sneering the blonde answered. "Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." She informed him as he smirked a little, she was always petty.

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah." He nodded his head understanding he probably deserved that stabbing because of what he had done to her, but she couldn't keep doing it otherwise he was going to get angry. "So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering." He informed her looking over at the door. "You can come in." He called.

Stefan had heard him calling and looked down at the wolf before entering the building, the blonde seemed startled but relieved to see him, all the emotions she had felt for him all that time ago was suddenly rushing back in one fell swoop. "Stefan..." She whispered before looking at the girl standing behind him. "Who's that?" Her voice was almost jealous.

"She is nothing to do with him." Klaus explained as he gave the girl a nod as she took a step away, he knew how quickly she would act if she felt threatened. "Now you remember." The hybrid compelled the vampire who looked taken back by the amount of information that was rushing back into his brain, all this time he had thought it had been a Ripper black out that had forgotten everything, but it was really Klaus's doing.

"Rebekah." He whispered in remembrance as the blonde looked back at him with love filled orbs. The hybrid smirked as he looked between them before glancing down at a very confused looking wolf.

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920**_

_The Salvatore was looking around the bar when he spotted a man holding a bulky looking camera, he grabbed his Original friend from beside him and commanded the man by saying. "Hey, buddy, take a picture of my brother and me." He placed his arm around Klaus's shoulders and the Original did the same for him._

* * *

**Chicago, present**

"I remember you." Stefan finally said looking up at the hybrid who stood there with almost a smug look on his face, of course he remembered him now. "We were friends." He announced trying to wrap his head around everything, it was all so surreal.

"We are friends." Klaus corrected him with a swift nod before looking back over at his sister who stood there watching them, a lot must have happened whilst she was under. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original witch." He announced as the blonde creased her eye brows.

"The original witch?"

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" He questioned as her hands delicately touched her throat, her necklace the one that had been given to her was gone.

"Where is my necklace?" Her voice rose in panic as she looked between the three. "What did you do with it? I never take it off! Did you take it?!" She demanded taking a threatening step towards the wolf, but to her surprise the hybrid stepped in front of a scared looking Emily blocking her from an attack that would surely kill her.

"She hasn't taken it, Rebekah." Klaus vouched for her in a sure voice which only made his sister scoff as she turned back around. "None of us have touched it." He informed her as she began to panic even more.

The blondes eyes were wide as she said. "We need to find it, Nik! Now, I want it back!" She was like a young child who wasn't getting her way, she began to search through the coffin desperately trying to find it, hoping it might have slipped off and sunken into the coffin.

"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" He demanded but his younger sister didn't answer, only pushed the coffin over angrily making it crash to the ground with a heavy noise, Stefan watched them all concerned, he remembered her necklace, it was the one he had given to Elena and he remembered finding it back in the 20s too.

* * *

_**Chicago, 1920**_

_Stefan slowly walked into Gloria's bar, it was completely destroyed bullet holes everywhere, dead bodies on the floor and police officers patrolling the scene trying to clean everything up. A glimmer caught his eye and he glanced over surprised to see a beautiful looking necklace on the floor, picking it up he admired it for a couple of seconds before he felt a presence behind him._

"_Hey, kid. Chicago P.D." An older man informed him almost in a threatening way, but the Salvatore didn't give a damn at the moment, he was more concerned in the way the man was watching him, like he was guilt._

_Glaring the vampire answered. "I'm not afraid of you."_

"_Oh, I'm not here for you." He replied surely as he pulled out two drawings, both of them were Klaus and Rebekah, but of course Stefan didn't know that any more after the Original had whipped his memory clean of them. "Have you seen these two?" He questioned._

"_I've never seen those people before in my life." He answered truthfully as the police officer looked around the room at his men that were scouring the area and questioning the shaken up people._

"_Wrap it up, boys. We're through here." The man told them all leaving the vampire on his own admiring the necklace in his hand and not even noticing the Petrova standing in the corner of the room watching him intensely._

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi, I know I haven't been updating recently, but I've been so busy and it was my birthday just last Tuesday so I've been celebrating that too, but here's another chapter anyway a little longer than my other chapters and some more incite into Emily's past, don't worry it will be revealed what happened soon.**

**If you wanna follow me on tumblr then go to www . proud-salvatore . tumblr . com and if you want to follow me on polyvore then my username is graciiieee**

**If you left a review in the last chapter then check below for responses or answers**

* * *

**Bronzelove: I'm really glad that you're liking the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**susl: Yeah, I have to try and remember when every full moon is now that I'm dealing with writing a wolf, but you know it's a fun change. Thanks, I'm glad you're liking the story so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**xxxRena: Yay, thank you, I'm really happy that you like the story and Rebekah is here now, so I think that should make an interesting twist on things, hopefully her and Emily should be close, they both deserve a friend.**

**Riana Salvatore: I think it's gonna take Rebekah a little getting used to with having Emily around, but I think when it comes to it she's just gonna be glad to have a friend that can show her the ropes and I think she'll be able to see something different in Klaus when it comes to how he feels about Emily.**

**Lady Syndra: Klaus can be sweet when it comes to Emily which I think is a really nice change for him. Here's an update, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Graciiee**


End file.
